Red Albino
by SnSAngel
Summary: So the first couple of chaps are not well written, But it does get better! Shana and Yuji as well as the rest of the gang get an unexpected twist in their lives when a mysterious girl named Alice comes along! Warning: OC's!
1. New Girl?

_**HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE BEEN DYING TO GET A ROMANCE STORY OUT FOR SHANA AND YUJI. THERE SERIOUSLY ISN'T MANY AND WE NEED MORE SO. I PUT MY OWN OC'S IN HERE TOO SO EXPECT TWO EXTRA PEOPLE. **_

_**ANYWAY...I'M PUTTING THIS AFTER SEASON 2 EXCEPT THE WHOLE LOVE LETTER/CHRISTMAS TREE EPISODE NEVER HAPPENED AND CHIGUSA(PLEASE TELL ME I GOT HER NAME RIGHT T.T) ALREADY GAVE BIRTH TO YUJI'S BABY BROTHER/SISTER. **_

_**ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME! I'VE BEEN READING ALOT OF THEM SO I FINALLY GOT MY OWN STORY UP :). I WILL WARN YOU THAT IT MIGHT CONTAIN OOC-NESS! RATED T BECAUSE I'M NOT THE KIND WHO CAN WRITE THE WHOLE M STUFF...SO T FOR SAFETY. OH AND THERE IS NO CURSING IN HERE. PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**P.S. I UPDATE REAL FAST :D**_

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

  
**_

Dark clouds dominated the sky's blue, drowning the city of Misaki with rain. Occasional thunder and lightning could be heard from the angry storm, with a loud 'BOOM' or 'CRACK' lighting up the sky.

In a house just on the outskirts of the city, the family were sound asleep...well sorta. Midnight.

"Wahhhh!" came a baby's voice from a room. Murmuring could be heard from the room across the hall, then a woman with long brown hair that's usually pulled up into a ponytail opened the door still half asleep. The woman Chigusa was leaning back and forth before she woke straight up when the baby cried again "Waaah!". "I'm coming, I'm coming" Chigusa sleepily called out quickly making her way to the baby's room, she opened the door walked to the crib and held the little baby boy. "Shhh, It's alright" gently she said to the baby, sitting down on a rocking chair, The baby continued to cry until Chigusa started humming then he quieted down.

Hurried footsteps could be heard outside the room until the door opened revealing a looked like 16 year old panting boy with brown hair and gray eyes. The boy Yugi looked up to see his mother holding the baby in her arms, and smiled before asking "Is he alright?" in almost a whisper. "Yea" she said as Yugi made his way over. He smiled seeing his baby brother's sleeping face, and let out a relieved sigh. He walked to the door, but somehow along the way hit his foot on the crib which made a loud sound followed by a "Ouch!" which was a little too loud as the baby started crying even harder this time. Both Yugi and Chigusa were starting to panic and tried everything they could to calm the upset baby.

Yup, this was going to be a long night...while Kanturo, Yugi's dad, sleep through it all. Peacefully.

* * *

OoOoOoOo

The storm passed sometime in the night so now the sun rose bright and cheerful...unlike some people. Kanturo was gone too on another trip.

_P'..._

_.eep'..._

_...'Beep'...'BEEP!'_

Yugi slowly woke up and looked over at his alarm clock it read '**8:05 am**' in bright green numbers. His eye's widened and he yelled "I'm gonna be late!" as he shot out of bed, took a quick show, brushed his teeth and ran down the stairs to the kitchen to when he arrived found his mom with dark circles under her eyes making breakfast.

"Oh, Yu-chan want so-" Chigusa started, but wasn't able to finish before Yugi cut her off "Im gonna be late!" he yelled as he took a piece of toast then was out the door in a flash. Chigusa just stared at the front door her head slightly cocked to the side before she went back to breakfast. "Wahhah!"...she sighed.

OoOo

Yugi was running down the sidewalk as fast as he could since school started at 8:15 and it wasn't a short walk there. Soon he turned a corner, and smacked right into Shana who was waiting for him. He quickly caught himself, as she landed with a 'thud' on the ground she looked up obviously angry "Watch where your go-" she didn't finish as she saw who knocked her over.

Yugi nervously laughed as she got up straighting her skirt, she looked at him, "Your late" she said annoyance in her voice. "Ahh, gomen, gomen" Yugi said scratching the back of his head before looking at his watch, 8:10 am, "We're gonna be late!" was all he said before grabbing Shana hand, making her slightly blush, "Hey!" she yelled as she was pulled toward the school, and off they went.

_**After much running and complaints from Shana...**_

The duo stepped into the building know as 'Misaki High School' just in time before the bell rang. Both changed their shoes quickly before going to their designated classes. The day went by fast, school being in the usual, melon bread , Yoshida making a bento for Yugi, and Shana getting a little mad...yup, the usual. Little did they know of what was coming.

* * *

OoOoOoOo

One schooling later...

Classes got out meaning the shoe-changing place(don't know the name if it has one) was crowded with teenagers talking and hurrying off. Shana and Yugi bid their goodbye's to Ike and Yoshida then made their way toward Yugi's house. (BTW: Shana doesn't live with Yugi, but Wilhelmenia). The walk was occompanied with small talk, but was usually in silence. Suddenly (bum,bum,bum!) a fuzetsu was launched over the two, and immediately they went into a fighting stance, since they were walking next to a park both went in looking for the enemy.

"Over there!" Yugi whispered to Shana who was standing next to him, looking where he was she found a girl sitting on a tree branch. The girl who was looking back at them smirked. She had dirty blond hair that came down to her waist with red eye's that looked like Ruby's. The girl was wearing a corset style shirt with long sleeves along which was white with one red belt on her left arm along with a matching white skirt which came down to right above her knees and crimson red belts on both her thighs. "Oh?" she said.

"What do we have here?" she jumped down and started walking toward Yugi. "A Mistes?" she asked herself. Shana jumped infront of Yuji, and pointed the tip of her sword at the girl. "Protective are we?" the girl said more than asked, "If that's how it's gonna be" she finished grinning, pulling out a small stick from who-knows-where. "Mika~" the girl said in a sweet tone the stick responded as it grew into a huge scythe. She looked back at Shana and smiked "Now, shall we dance?".

They started fighting, but before Yugi heard Alastor say "Is she-?" he couldn't hear the rest as Shana leaped back dodging an attack.**(A/N: I'm not good at writing fights so I'm skipping this one..)  
**

The table's were turned on both Yugi and Shana as they were running through the park buying time to think up a plan, Yugi with various sized cuts all over while Shana had big bad gashes on her back and her left arm and they were bleeding a lot. The girl had minor scratches on her as she playfully chased them. The duo had escaped her sight long enough to run into Wilhelmenia who was just getting there. Her eye's widened at the wounds, but quickly all prepared for an attack. They could here the girl giggling, as she was thoroughly enjoying herself, as soon as she came into sight she was slightly different. She had a tail and animal ears? Yup. Both were pure white like snow, her tail was really fluffy looking while her ears had a strip of hair that was curling on the tip of them. She opened her mouth, but froze her eyes locked onto Wilhelmenia. Shana and Yugi looked over at their friend(?) and she was the same.

Finally Wilhelmenia broke the silence, "Alice?". Now Shana and Yugi were confused. 'They know each other?' he thought, puzzled. "I thought she looked familiar" Alastor said to which he got confused looks from the duo, but he continued "She is the Legendary Ruby-Albino, she isn't full human as you can see, but rather half human half fox. She can turn into a giant Albino fox when she wants as well as summon her ears and tail." he explained. "But Wilhelmenia said Alice" Yugi said. "Yes, Alice is the name her medium or master calls her." Alastor said calmly. Shana was about to ask something when the girl, Alice, spoke " Long time no see, Menia-chan~" she said running over and hugging Wilhelmenia lightly, and smiling. Wilhelmenia who had recovered from the surprise looked shocked "Alice, what are you doing here? ~desu" she asked Alice.

"I was sent here to help. They said there has been a lot of activity with Hecate and the other two around here involving a Mistes." Alice said simply happy to see her long lost friend. She turned to Shana and Yugi, and slowly walked toward then before taking glances at both. She looked at Yugi "You must be the 'special' Mistes..." to which Yugi nodded. She turned her gaze over at Shana and continued "..and you must be the Flame Haze who sealed a contract with the Flame of Heavens, Alastor." They all sweetdropped, wasn't it obvious who was who? "Where's the other one?" Wilhelmenia asked Alice who looked back at her and said "You mean that idiotic pervert?.." she spat, but continued "..He'll be here tomorrow night".

So after they all chatted a little bit more (mostly Wilhelmenia and Alice) before going back to Yugi's house. "I'm home" he called out as he was taking his shoes off and entered the living room.

"Welcome back, Yu-chan" Chigusa said smiling at him.

"I brought some people over" he said gesturing over to the doorway where Shana and Wilhelmenia entered " Hello Shana-chan, Good afternoon Whilhelmenia" Chigusa greeted both when Alice walked in, she turned her attention to Alice "Oh? Who is this?" she asked Yugi to which he replied "Mom this is Alice-chan a friend of Whilhelmenia.."

Alice's eye twitched at the '-chan' part, she likes it to be _just _Alice. "Nice to meet you, Alice-chan. My name is Chigusa" guess it's alright for her to be called that for today. They all sat in the living room talking when the baby started crying again.

"I'll be right back" Chigusa excused herself then went to the baby's room. Alice watched Chigusa leave, once out of sight she turned to Yugi "A baby?" she asked him surprised. She knew what a baby was, where they come from too, but it had been a long time since she had seen a full blooded human baby so she wanted to go see. "Ya, you want to go see him?" Yugi asked her already starting to go out to the hallway

"Can I?" she asked with pleading eyes. Yugi motioned for her to follow, she did along with Shana and Whilhelmenia. They walked up the stairs, and he opened the first door on the left which revealed Chigusa sitting on her rocking chair holding the baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Once she heard them come in she looked up and smiled then put a finger to her lips telling them to be quiet. Alice was the first to go over and kneel beside the chair looking at the baby's sleeping face and was soon followed be everyone else. Alice lifted a finger carefully touched the baby's tiny hand, she really gently caressed it being really careful not to put too much pressure on it as if it were to break easily. Alice smiled as the baby squeezed her finger with his hand.

"Would you like to hold him?" Chigusa asked just above a whisper as to not wake up the baby, Kukuro. Alice nodded and Chigusa carefully handed her the baby as Alice sits in the chair. Her eye's soften as she looks at the bundle in her arms .Shana and Yugi both smiled then walked out of the room followed by Chigusa leaving Whilhelmenia and Alice alone with Kukuro.

"He looks like Nougi" Whilhelmenia said to Alice who was now placing him in the crib, they walked out the door Alice closing it behind her, but not before shedding a single tear.

Nobody except Whilhelmenia knew the past she tried so hard to forget, but couldn't.

* * *

_**BUM!BUM!BUM!**_

_**SO THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. BTW I KNOW YUJI IS NOT WITH A G AND IM STILL WORKING ON CORRECTING THEM ALL!  
**_


	2. Add one more

**_Ello again! Told you I update fast xD_**

**_Anyway here is Chapter two...I'll name them once I figure out how :/_**

**_Peace~  


* * *

_**

8:00 pm.

They joined the three downstairs in the living room to eat dinner which went by in silence. After Chigusa went to do the dishes while the others made their way to the front door. Alice, Shana and Whilhelmenia bid their goodbye's as Yuji watched them disappear into the night before closing the door.

The three walk down the street toward a corner when Alice stopped."What is it?" Shana asked as she turned around to face her as did Whilhelmenia. "I guess this is where I say bye, my house isn't in the city." Alice said with a sheepish smile. She bid her goodbye's to the two then disappeared. The others just said the same then continued back to their house.

* * *

OoOoOoO

The next morning was the start of the weekend, kinda. It was Friday and there was no school. The sun rose at it's usual time, birds chirped their sweet melody and there was a nice fall breeze. Inside the Sakai house, things were going normal. Yuji woke up feeling refreshed and in a good mood.

He went through his usual morning routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth and stuff. Once he was done he went downstairs to the dining room table. "Good morning, Yu-chan!" Chigusa called out from the kitchen, upon hearing that Yuji turned to the kitchen "Good mor-"he didn't finish as he realized something. Chigusa wasn't alone in the kitchen, considering his father already left for another trip, his eye's widened when he saw Alice in the kitchen next to his mom with her hair in two high pigtail wearing a white apron.

Once she heard his name she turned around and grinned "Good Morning, Yugi-chan" apparently she had taking a liking to the way his mom put '-chan' at the end so she decided to use it as well. Yuji quickly composed himself, and closed his mouth before he asked "Alice? What are you doing here?" she brought out some food saying "I thought I would help Chigusa-san with breakfast as a thank you for dinner last night" as she placed some plates on the table with food on them. See all the food was done she took of her apron which revealed her wearing a above knee long jean skirt with a red long sleeve top that had black straps going over her bare shoulders, she wore simple tan sandals to go with it.

She sat down across from Yuji as Chigusa sat next to him. They all said grace before digging into the omletes. The first bite Yuji took his eye's widened again, "Wow, this is _really _good!" he said as he didn't waste another moment taking a bigger bite out of it. "It should be" Alice said in-between bites. Yuji turned and looked at his mother, who said "Alice-san made breakfast" with a smile. He looked back at the girl across from him, "_You_ made this?" he asked in disbelief. Alice gave him a is-that-a-problem look before saying "Of course!" triumphantly.

Yuji laughed nervously before she gave him a heated glare "You didn't think I could cook?" she asked him, feeling a little insulted.

"Well, Shana can't cook, and Whilhelmenia is even worse so I thought..." he said trailing off with a sheepish smile. Alice laughed "Your telling me they can't cook?" she said more than asked. "Even after all this time". The meal went by quickly with conversation, Chigusa picked up the dishes to clean them and left to the kitchen. Both Alice and Yuji went to the living room and sat down on the sofa in silence.

The silence was pretty thick, until he broke it. "So...How did you meet Whilhelmenia?" Alice looked at him and smiled remembering the old times(wow I'm making her sound old xD) " In 1523 there was a group called 'Red Blood'. Me and her were members of it, actually we were partners who go on hundreds of missions together. I have to admit we were the best pair in the organization, we were unbeatable, unstoppable until that day...In 1620 the boss got killed along with lots of people, that's when me and Menia-chan were seperated from each other. I never saw her again until yesterday.." she finished with a distant look in her ruby eye's. "Who was Whilhelmenia talking about when she asked about 'the other one'? Another fox?" Yuji asked now really interested in knowing more about Alice. "She meant my medium. His name is Kukaii, and he is a self-centered, idiotic, perverted master!" she said almost yelling the last part.

"I can't believe I fell for him..." Alice mumbled to herself unaware that Yuji heard. His jaw dropped 'Didn't she just say he was a self-centered, idiotic, pervert?' he thought.. "You love him?" he asked hesitantly which caused Alice's eye's to grow big.

"No!" she almost yelled with a slight blush on her cheeks, obviously flustered. "Who would." She turned away putting her nose in the air. Yuji laughed at her reaction which caused Alice's blush to darken from embarrassment "What about you?" she asked him suddenly making it his turn to blush. "W-what do you mean?" he stuttered making Alice smirk. "Don't you love someone?" she asked him, he looked away feeling nervous as she continued "Maybe S-" but was cut off from the door opening revealing the 'gang' (Shana, Yoshida, Ike, Satou, Tanaka and Ogata).

Yuji sighed in relief as Alice watched the people walk in. "Hello" they all said in unison, except for Shana. She was the first to enter followed by everyone who were surprised to see Alice. Yuji quickly stood up to start introductions "Hello Yoshida, Tanaka, Satou, Ike, Ogata" he said each saying 'hi' back as their names were said. "Hey, Shana" he said separately making Alice's theory stronger...then he continued "Everyone this is Alice, Alice this is...everyone". Alice walked up to be next to Yugi, "Nice to meet you all" she said putting on a real sweet smile making all three boys blush(not Ike).

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked as if she knew them all her life, and the smile never leaving her lips. "I should be asking _you _the same thing." Shana said sending Alice a glare, not liking the fact that her and Yugi were alone in the living room together, Alice's smile turned into a smirk as she turned to Shana and said "Jealous?" making Shana blush a little, but said "No" flatly.

"Ano...since there is no school we all thought to come over and play some games." Yoshida said with a smile, trying to change the subject, which was successful because Alice turned her attention to her "What kind of games?" she asked as she went through some bags they brought over. Yoshida was about to answer when Alice cut her off by laughing creepily "I know.." she said pulling out a bottle and holding it up "We're playing Spin Truth or Dare!" Alice finished as she ushered everyone to the living room. After moving the table and sofa back they all sat in a circle. "Ogata-chan you go first" Alice said handing the bottle to Ogata to which she put in the center of the circle then spun it. It landed on Yoshida.

"Truth or Dare?" Ogata thought for a little bit then said "Truth" "Okay, Is it True..." and thats how the game started, after awhile everyone was embarrassed by the different things they had to say or do, but Alice was irritated by that fact that she couldn't get the bottle to land on Yugi. She already got Shana to confess about her feelings so now she was waiting to get Yugi. After awhile it came..the bottle landed on him, and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Truth or Dare?" "Dare" he said quickly, her smirk grew slightly "I dare you to whisper to me who you like-like." she said getting some looks from Yoshida and Shana. Since it was a dare he had to do it so he got up and walked over to her and whispered in her ear, everyone could easily tell she liked the answer from how her smirk grew into a grin and there was a mischeiveous glint in her ruby red eye's...oh no... and the game went on. Alice through out it had made Ogata do so much funny, embarrassing stuff that when she landed on Alice -who made the wrong choice with dare- told her to strip down to only her bra and panties. After much complaining and struggling from Alice, all 8 were sitting in the circle, Alice being so red, a tomato would be jealous, as she sat there only in her underwear while Ogata had a triumphant smirk on her face, and the boys -except Ike- had nosebleeds.

Becareful who you dare is what Alice learnt.

They all played different games like Twister, Monopoly, Apples to Apples, and then the last game, which they are playing now, 'Would you rather...'

* * *

"Okay Tanaka. Would you rather...eat a frog alive or eat a dead snake?" Ogata asked him. He thought awhile before saying "Probably the snake, I mean a frog in your mouth hopping and kicking, and using his tongue to get out doesn't sound appealing." He said putting his hand on his stomach toward the end.

Tanaka looked around for his next victim which happened to be Yoshida.

"Yoshida would you rather...lick a hobo's foot in-between the toes or kiss a pig on the mouth?" Tanaka asked her. She looked really grossed out by both, but since she had to chose one... "I would rather kiss a pig than lick a hobo's foot" she said getting some water to drink down the awful taste in her mouth after imagining her options. Yoshida looked around and picked Alice.

"Alice would you rather...french kiss a giraffe or strip naked in a mall?" Alice thought hard, not pleased with her options, and decided "Definitely french the giraffe, no way am I gonna strip _naked_ in a mall." she shivered at the thought of having to do that. She was about to chose someone when the doorbell rang. She groaned, but got up saying "I'll get it" and walked over to the door, opening it revealing a boy about 17 with dark redish/brown hair in a messy style with green eye's that looked like Emeralds. He was wear a white button up shirt, but left the top two unbuttoned with the collar raised up slightly, he had a black suit like top on over the shirt, and was wearing dark -almost black- jeans. He was staring right at Alice who was returning it with her own stare. "Who is it?" Yuji's voice was heard from the living room making her look that way. "No one" she flat out said making Yuji come over his eye's widening at the visitor. Alice sighed "This is Kukaii" said boy eyed Yuji up and down before nodding. "Oh, Hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Sakai Yuji." he said giving a smile at Kukaii.

"Truthfully I had forgot about him coming" Yuji said lowly so that only Alice could hear him "So did I" she replied nodding. Kukaii becoming suspicious of them talking to each other like that, put a arm around Alice's waist pulling her closer to him. She yelped at the sudden action, but when recovered sent a angry glare at him. He just smirked at her. Yuji went back to the living room to join back in the conversation being held leaving the two alone. Kukaii apparently not knowing there was people in the other room, thought it was just Yuji and Alice that were in the house so as soon as Yuji left he asked "Who is he?" anger evident in his tone. Alice who managed to get free from his grip claimed him as just a friend(you know where this is going)

"You better not be lying" he said feeling a little relieved about her not seeing anyone behind his back, but yet not completely buying it. She saw that, and knew how to fix it. Two ways usual do it. One a good kiss and Two. A night together. For now she had to go with the first one. She got up on her toes(A/N: She not as short as Shana but isn't as tall as Yoshida If that makes sense.)and placed her lips on his passionately, he seemed momentarily surprised, but quickly kissed back nibbling on her bottom lip asking for entry. Of course she didn't hesitate, as she parted her lips allowing his tongue to enter her mouth using her tongue to play with his. Getting lost in the kiss she put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist going deeper into the kiss, he would've taken her right there and then if it hadn't been for Alice remembering where they were and broke the kiss. Kukaii groaned not happy that it ended, but nonetheless Alice grabbed his hand and led him to the living room where all eye were on them the second they went in. She looked up to him and raised her eyebrow in a you-were-saying? Way , making Kukaii feel a little bad about jumping to conclusions, but he just shrugged his shoulders at her.

* * *

**_There's Chapter 2. Romance for Shana and Yuji will start soon, I promise! It's gonna take me a little bit to upload Chapter 3 so ya._**

**_I really hope that kiss/mini make-out between Alice and Kukaii was good considering I wrote it from reading a lot of different stories with stuff like that. Don't forget R&R!  
_**


	3. Alice's Plan

**_Short Chapter 3._**

**_Alice's Plan._**

* * *

"That's it!"

-12:00 pm, tomorrow summer vaca-

It was now two weeks ago that everyone met Alice and Kukaii, and currently she was sitting at her desk in her room with a mischievous glint in her eye's. "This has to be full-proof" For the last week Alice had been coming up with plan after plan to get love in the air with Shana and Yuji, but they always seem to fail. Miserably. Don't get me wrong, all of them were geinus...either one of the lovebirds ruins the plan or it doesn't seem to get the right spark.

So as you can see she came up with another plan. Swiftly she wrote it down on a piece of paper, and took a good look at it. Smiling at her work she thought 'By the end of my plan, there _will _be confessions going around'.

She switched her light off and changed into her night clothes before getting into bed.

Apparently her plan consisted of getting everyone -Shana,Yuji,Yoshida,Ike,Tanaka,Ogata- into a limo...that would be an easy task except for one person. Alice's head was full as she drifted to sleep. She couldn't wait to put her plan into action.


	4. Confessions?

**_Finally got this up. I had writer's block for awhile so that's why it took me so long to update. Really hope you guys enjoy this Chapter. I have a good feeling about it!_**

**_Will confessions and love be in the air? Read to find out! Peace~_**

**_BTW: Thanks so much shakushana98 for the review!  
_**

* * *

OoOoOoOo

7:00 am

The next morning Alice woke up bright and in a good mood. Today was the day! Oh man were they gonna be surprised.

She got up, picked out some clothes then got in the shower. The same problem rising up in her mind as last night. Once finished she went out of the bathroom and made her way back to the bedroom. She got dressed, and started packing a suitcase. After it was full she was about to go out the door when she saw a gun leaning against the couch. It was a dart gun. She went over and picked it up 'This could come in handy' and out the door into the world she went. Operation Get People In Limo commence.

* * *

OoOoOoOo

It was 10:00 am when Yuji woke up. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eye's to clear his vision when he became aware of noise to his right. He looked over, and saw nothing. 'My imagination?' when he was turning his head back something orange caught his eye. It was a little bit of orange cloth popping out of the closet. He blinked more in disbelief as he saw Alice back out of the closet with his clothes. She put them into a suitcase. 'Not again' he groaned which caught the girl's attention. "Oh, you're up" she said before zipping the bag up. Alice was wearing a bright orange with white flower pattern sun dress, and had a big tan sun hat. Looking her up and down he realized that she had multiple scratches, bruises and cuts. "What are you doing?" Yuji asked clearly not pleased with her little visit.

"Packing for you"

"And why are you doing that?"

She stared at him a couple of seconds looking deep in thought before smirking "It's a secret"

Before he knew it or could say a word they were already out the door heading up to a slick black limo. "Wow" Yuji mumbled to himself, before a man got out of the driver door and opened the one in front of Yuji. "Arigatou" He climbed into the back of the limo and was surprised to see Ogata sitting next to Tanaka, and Yoshida sitting next to Ike. Yuji looked to his left, his eye's widening as he saw Shana sitting there her wrists tied together, and she looked like she was sleeping. Ya the one person Alice was worring about was Shana, considering the girl wouldn't come quietly. He sat down next to her having the car door shut behind him. Alice got in and sat with her back against the driver and passenger seats. They started going when Yuji asked "Why are her wrists tied together?" looking at Shana. "Well..." Alice started off, not sure how to explain. " She didn't exactly come quietly or calmly for that."

"So why is she sleeping?"

She was silent for awhile. "Let's just say that it involves a dart..." she said as she pointed to the gun on the seat beside her. He didn't pursue the subject anymore since he understood what she meant.

It was at least minutes before Shana woke up definitely not pleased to find her hands tied. After a couple of tries she got free and glared menacingly at Alice. If looks could kill she would have been dead by now. " Why did you tie my hands together?" Shana snapped at her who in reply just shrugged. Yuji meanwhile was trying to calm the furious flame haze, but was failing. It was gonna be a long ride.

* * *

OoOoOoOo

After 5 hours in the limo nothing but driving _everyone_ snapped at Alice "WHERE ARE WE GOING?" they yelled in perfect unison. Said girl was surprised by the sudden out-lash, but before she could say anything the chauffeur cut her off "Madame, we have arrived" saving Alice's butt in the process. She smiled at the stressed out group "Welcome to the Rimidson Mansion".

The limo came to a stop, and a man in a well dressed suit came and opened the door. "Good afternoon, Miss Alice" the gentleman said as he helped her out of the limo.

The rest followed out, their eye's widening, jaws dropping at the most gorgeous 4-story mansion in front of them. Ogata looked over at Alice with star's in her eye's "Is this your house?" she excitedly asked.

Alice laughed before replying "Iie, This actually isn't a house, but a reserved hotel. We will be staying here for a week!" she had a smile on her face as she walked inside the mansion.

"Hey!Wait!" Ogata followed close behind along with the others who were amazed at the paintings on the roof and the different statues around.

The man lead the group up to the 4th floor down a big, long hallway that had big windows along it. He stopped at the very end, where there were 4 doors. "Your suites" he said as he gestured his hand to each of the doors.

Alice instucted him as which bags go to which room before she turned to the confused group "Okay here is the sleeping arrangements...Two people in each room. Meaning, Yoshida and Ike you get suite 400. Shana and Yuji you get suite 401. Ogata and Tanaka you get suite 402. I will get suite 403. Any questions?" she asked as if there was nothing wrong with the arrangements.

Everyone was blushing. (Except Alice of course.)

They had to sleep in the same room as the one they secretly love, and it being _just _them? "EH?" Alice lost it when she saw their flushed faces, and was laughing her butt off. In between breaths she managed to say "Just kidding!" Blush's faded at that.

Alice finally catching her breath after laughing for a good 5 minutes continued what she was saying. "Oh man you should have seen your faces!" she pointed at each of them still laughing a little "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! The Boys get suite 403, and the girls get suite 404. Better?" They slightly nodded.

After checking out the rooms and reluctantly unpacking, being shocked about news of the sudden one week vacation. Alice gave the boy's strict instructions to pick some tux's at the Tailor's shop in the lobby. They questioned it, but decided to go against vocaling asking, and just go. While Alice took the rest of the day to go shopping with the three girls. In the evening they came back each having bought -even if they didn't really seem interested to buy- a dress, but not just a simple sun dress. They got beautiful ball gowns. All according to the plan.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

4:30 pm the next day...

Everything was going according to plan for Alice. The boy's were getting into their black and white tux's as the girls -except Alice- were getting into their dress's and fixing their hair. There was a knock on the door "Coming" Alice called out walking to the door. She opened the door just wide enough that she could get through, and closed it behind her. There stood Yuji, Tanaka and Ike in dashing black/white tux's. Perfectly fitting too. One questions going through their minds.'How did she know?...'

"Wow, you guy's look great!" Alice exclaimed barely above a whisper. She shouted a 'be right back' at the door before leading the boys off. They went down to the lobby where she lead them to big double white doors. There was a woman behind a desk who when she saw them said "Name please" "Valleire"

The woman gestured to the doors saying "This way gentlemen" as two men opened them, it revealed a huge ball room with dazzling chandeliers and lots of people dressed in tux's and gowns. Alice left.

The lady lead them to a empty area and told them "Please wait here until the rest of your party arrive" and off she went back to the desk as the doors started closing.

The three boy's waited at least 20 minutes before the doors re-opened showing the girls in gorgeous ball gowns. They hadn't been looking that way until Alice called out "We're here". All three jaws dropped as Alice, Shana, Yoshida and Ogata walked over to them.

Ogata was wearing a ripe orange ball gown that was completely puffed out along the bottom, and the top had short sleeves on them.

Yoshida had on a dazzling pure gold dress that was like a Cinderella style.

Alice had on a gorgeous Amethyst colored gown that had a sweetheart style top.

Shana was wearing a drop-dead gorgeous crimson red ball gown that was styled like Belle's(Beauty&thebeast)

Yoshida's hair was up in a bun, with her bangs hanging down(from festival episode with Pheles).

Alice had her hair up in a high ponytail with her bangs pulled to the left.

They had enough trouble trying to get Shana to wear the dress and come down so when it came to hair they could only agree with her to let her hair down.

Yoshida was blushing at how Ike was staring at her, he couldn't look away not even blink! Finally she decided to speak up "Ano...Ike?" At the sound of his name he snapped out of it "Wow!" was all he could say. "Eh? You like it?" she asked him. "You look beautiful!" He said with a blush on his cheeks. Then the music started to play as couples made their way to the main dancing. "Would you like to dance, Yoshida-san?" she looked at him with a smile "Hai!" they walked away.

Ogata seeing this wanted Tanaka to say the same "How do I look?" she asked him giving a little twirl. "You look really pre-" Ogata looked at him giving disappointed face as he was about to say 'pretty'. "I mean you look very beautiful in that dress. Would you like to dance?" "Hai!" she said with stars in her eye's and a big smile.

Alice watched the two couples walk away "Awww, so cute!" she squealed before turning her attention back to the main targets. She grinned as she silently walked away leaving the two alone.

Shana looked really irritated -probably because they made her put on the dress-. In the end the only thing that worked was telling her Yuji would drool over her in that dress. And Alice was right, Yuji was _almost _drooling. He would have if he didn't catch himself from it.

"WoW" He said looking her up in down in the dress. "Eh?" She turned her attention that was on the walking away Alice to Yuji.

"You look amazing" in a serious yet wowed tone. Shana blushed mad at what he said "Urasai, Urasai, Urasai!"

Yuji stuck his hand out toward her palm up "Would you like to dance?" She looked at his hand before hesitantly putting her hand on top of his "Fine" she tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, but she really didn't _want _to treat it like that. She actually felt like her heart skipped a beat when he said she looked amazing. The two made their way to the dance floor.

* * *

OoOoOoOo

8:00 pm

After a lot of dancing Yoshida, Ike and Ogata,Tanaka walked over to the buffet table to get something to eat. Yoshida was the first to notice two things. One, She hadn't seen Shana and Yuji in awhile. Two, Last time she saw Alice was when they met up with the boys. "Eto...Has anyone seen Shana, Sakai-kun or Alice-chan?" she asked the 3 others with her. Ogata stopped eating to think.. "I thought I saw Sakai go off into another room..." That's when they thought that the three were together.

Little did they know...

* * *

OoOoOoOo

Alice was walking down different hallways, looking for two people...heh, she lost sight of her targets during the dance. 'Where did they go?' she was franticly searching every room, but all turned up with nothing.

* * *

OoOoOoO

Shana leaned up against the railing of the balcony, looking up at the nightime sky. It was a clear night, the stars looked like scattered diamonds while the full moon had a slight orange hue to it, but was giving off the only light in the sky. She was mesmerized, it was a stunning sight to see. 'Who is it?' she thought to herself recalling the Truth or Dare game they had when Alice dared Yuji to tell her who he loved. Man how she wanted to know what the answer was..'Maybe it's Yo-' her thoughts were cut off by a voice behind her. "There you are" It was Yuji. He came up beside her and looked up "WoW" he was surprised at how pretty it was. Shana took a glance over at him before saying "Beautiful, isn't it?" "Really is".

They stood gazing up at the star dazzled sky in silence that was thick yet comfortable. 'Maybe' She looked over at him "Yuji?" catching his attention "Nani?".

"What did you say to Alice?"

"..."

"Nani?" he asked again completely lost.

Shana got a little annoyed by that "When she dared you to tell her"

"..."

"Nan-Oh!" he blushed as he realized what she was talking about.

"When she dared you to tell her who you love. Who did you say?"

Might as well ask 'Who do you love?'

He suddenly got nervous 'Should I tell her?' is what was repeated in his mind. There was a long , thick silence that was around them. He mumbled something she couldn't make out "Nani?". He mumbled something, but again she couldn't hear this time she was irritated "Nani?".

Yuji sighed 'Nothing else I can do now' she kinda did corner him on that...

He turned completely to her, he kept his head down letting his bangs cover his eye's.

"Shana?.."

"Hai?" he could hear the irritationin her voice. "Shana..the one I love is...you." he was expecting yelling or something related to that by instead was greeted with a dead silence. He took a glance at her, but was surprised to see that she was just standing there. After hearing that her eye's got wide 'He..loves...me?' "M-me?" she asked him still not believing what she heard.

Yuji lifted his head up.

"Shana, I love you"

She put her head down letting her bangs cover her eye's, and she hoped it covered the insanely dark blush that she had. Yuji become somewhat hurt by how silent she got so he turned to leave, but before he could go anywhere Shana grabbed his arm. "Yuji..." he turned around, and was met by her smiling at him. He cupped her face as he leaned in, and kissed her full on the lips. She was surprised by the sudden contact, but soon starting kissing back. She was lost in the kiss as she put her arms around his neck as he did the same to her waist. After awhile they had to break free only to breath as she said "I love you too" before being pulled into another kiss.

Alice's Operation Get-Together was complete.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

Speaking of the girl she was now standing right next to the doors to the balcony, she took a picture with a camera that she got who-knows-where of them kissing. 'Success' was all she could think of.

Alice made her way back to the ball room where she found the rest of the group. "Where have you been, Alice-chan?" Yoshida being the first to ask. She smirked as she waved the camera in the air side to side, "Just taking some '_special_' pictures" emphasizing the special part. "Oo can we see?" Ogata asked as she started standing up to come over to Alice. She got beside her, and gasped when she saw the picture that was being shown. The rest did the same as her except Yoshida was the only other who gasped. Ike's eye's just widened, and Tanaka's jaw slightly dropped.

It was the picture of the kiss.

Alice wanted to show the picture to the couple, and as soon as she saw a glimpse of Shana crimson dress she was off.

* * *

OoOoOo

That night Alice couldn't find the lovebirds...

* * *

**_Please tell me it was I good...I think it may have turned out better than the last two. Also tell me if I misspelled anything considering I don't usually catch it.  
_**

**_Promised I'd put more romance in for Shana and Yuji, but I bet you weren't (probably were) expecting that! xD  
_**

**_What happened to Shana and Yuji you ask? Well...Just wait for the next chapter ;)_**

**_Don't forget to Review! I highly appreciate good review's and helpful advice!_**

_**So ya...Alice's plan consisted of this..so simple yet so full-proof plan.  
**_

_**1: Get people into limo**_

_**2: Get tux's and dress's**_

_**3: Dance in ballroom**_**_. And lastly...4:..Love.  
_**


	5. The Ball in Shana's POV

**_FINALLY GOT CHAPTER 5 UP. WOOT. OH AND CHAP 6&7 WILL BE UP SOON CONSIDERING I ALREADY HAVE A LOT TYPED OUT FOR THEM ALREADY.._**

**_THANKS SHAKUSHANA98 FOR THE HELP IN IDEAS :)_ HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D**

**

* * *

Shana's POV**

I got tired of all the dancing so I went down some hallways and ended up on a balcony that overlooked a beautiful garden. There were rose bushes, lilies and a lot of different flowers, and plants down there.

I sighed, no matter how much I would like to enjoy the view somehow my thoughts keep going back to the truth and dare game everyone played awhile ago or more specifically my thoughts kept going back to Alice's dare for Yuji.

"_I dare you to tell me who you love"_

I can't help but wonder who it is. Kazumi maybe? I always feel my heart hurt just thinking he loved her. Truth is I l-

"There you are" Came a voice from behind me. It was the one person I haven't been able to get off my mind. Yuji.

He came up beside me and I glanced over to see him looking up at the sky. "Wow" he said barely above a whisper referring to the night sky. Even though I've been staring up at it for awhile, I was so deep in thought that I never realized how beautiful it was. The stars were scattered across, twinkling against the dark sky and the moon was up high and bright emitting a glow that made the garden look breathtaking.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked sneaking another glance over at him.

"Really is"

We stood their in a more comfortable silence. Finally the one I love is standing right next to me and I can't even express my feelings to him. Why? Because what if it's not me he loves? I was silent for a couple of minutes before the curiousity was too much. I have to ask."Yuji?"

"Nani?"

"What did you say to Alice?"

"..."

"Nani?" he asked me again sounding completely lost. Of course he didn't know what I'm talking about, stupid!

"When she dared you to tell her" I started getting annoyed when I said that, but more with myself than him.

"..."

"Nan-Oh!" Finally it clicked as I saw him blush.

"When she dared you to tell her who you love. Who did you say?"

Might as well have asked, Who do you love?. When I turned toward him, he seemed to be...nervous?

There was a long silence before he started mumbling something I couldn't hear. "Nani?" Mumble,mumble. "Nani?"

"Shana?.."

"Hai?" I couldn't hold back the irritation in my voice and it seemed like he noticed too. _Great_...

"Shana..the one I love is...you"

See, I knew it wa- Wha?Wait!Did I just hear him right? I couldn't have. Am I dreaming? Did I fall asleep or something? No this is the real world so that must mean he said it...right? He loves me? I have to make sure "M-Me?" I could literally feel my eyes get wider.

He lifted his head up so I could see his eyes and a blush "Shana, I love you"

This sure is one heck of a dream. Can a dream feel so real? No. Whether this is a dream or reality I'm not gonna pass up this opportunity, no way in a million years.

Once I came out of my mind I saw him turning about to walk away. Where does he think he's going? I grabbed his hand before he could walk away and he looked back at me and had a hopeful yet confused facial expression. At that all I could was smile at him.

Next thing I know he comes over a puts his hand under my chin tilting it up. I was surprised in the so good way when he pressed his lips against mine.

My mind went blank at the contact and all I could think of was kissing back and that's exactly what I did. Soon I felt something wet along my bottom lip which caused me to involuntarily gasp and as I parted my lips I felt that something enter my mouth. Not long after was I battling his tongue with mine in a heated kiss as I put my arms around his neck and I felt his go around my waist. In the midst of it even with my eyes closed I could see a flash. 'Alice' I innerly growled. And just to prove my accusing shortly after the flash I heard creepy giggling...not good. My lungs started screaming for air which brought me back to what was happening. I slowly backed away leaving my lips barely grazing his and kept my eyes closed. My mind was still fogged up but I was able to say, "I love you too" back.

He pulled me into another kiss but this one was a gentle, passionate kiss. I could have stayed like that forever, but good things always have to come to an end as he pulled away and unlucky for me, I could really feel a blush on my cheeks.

"W-We should probably go back now" I had to turn away saying that or else he would have seen my most likely red face.

I grabbed his hand in mine and we started trying to retrace our steps so we could get back to the big ball room.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Where *pant* is that *pant* ballroom?" I was clearly out of breath along with Yuji. Who wouldn't? We've been walking and at some point were running through different hallways and s_till _haven't gotten back to the ball.

I looked up and around my surroundings when I started to hear music and saw a bright light coming from behind one of the doors. Turning and looking at Yuji, who saw it too and was looking at me.

Who knew I would be so happy to see those over puffed ball gowns and decorations..Finally back to the ball.

After catching our breath he suggested we go over and get something to eat which I had no objection to since that's when I realized just how hungry I really was.

We talked as we walked over, but something or rather some_one _caught my attention making me stop dead in my tracks...Alice along with the others were standing in a circle looking at something. Hmmm...I walk toward them a little and got a good look at what was in that little devils hand. A camera. I grabbed Yuji's hand and made a dash for the door out to the back which wasn't as fast as I hoped considering I'm wearing a heavy dress, but that didn't matter what did is that we couldn't go back. I didn't need to see what was on that camera cause knowing her it wasn't something that I wanted to stick around for.

Right as I went through the door I looked over to see Alice looking my way, meaning she probably saw me.

OoOoOoO

**Normal POV**

Shana and Yuji sat down on one of the stone benches in the garden finally getting Alice off their trail.

"Ne, Yuji?"

"Hai?"

She lowered her head allowing her bangs to cover her eyes as she looked down toward the ground. "Why did you choose me?" she asked barely above a whisper, glancing up toward Yuji who was now looking over at her. The question startled him a little. "I mean, Kazumi's nice and pretty and she really loves you, but yet you chose me. Why?"

He laughed nervously and broke eye contact with her. "I guess it's because of what you've done in my life. Before I met you I always thought my life was normal along with my high school, friends and parents. But you showed me a different world than what I knew, and even if I didn't want to think that I was already dead and that there are Tomogaras coming after me, you helped me to really accept it." he got up and went walking around looking at the bushes.

_What's hidden by vines..._

He started to examine one bush in particular as he continued "At first I always thought you were a cold-hearted person, but then as time went by I learned to look past the outside and look on the inside and saw that you are actually not cold-hearted but rather your a caring, warm-hearted girl who can be very stubborn at times. And I know you as someone who would put another life before your own, who can be really kind and sweet too, and is the most beautiful girl I ever met and that's why..."

_..And protected by thorns?_

He paused grabbing a flower from the bush and coming back over to the flame haze still sitting on the bench. "And that's why..." he put his hand toward her revealing a gorgeous red flower.

"Your My Rose"

* * *

**That's touching! :')**

**I hope I did a good job with the mood considering I'm not the best at that...**

**Remember, reviews make me happy! ;)  
**


	6. Curiosity kills

**_Konnichiwa! Or however you spell it. Chapter 6 is now up! w00t! I will warn you that it's probably not as good as the others, but...you may think differently._**

* * *

Today - A.K.A Sunday - Shana and Yuji were going on their first date.

Weirdly enough, both haven't seen Alice at all who would usually wake them up in the most unpleasant way in the mornings. Hmm...Suspicious much?

**Alice's POV**

The day finally came for the lovebirds first date, and I made it a _promise_ to spy on them during it. But I felt a little lonely doing it all by myself so I dragged *cough* brought along with me Ogata. She was a little reluctant to come at first but I won in the end and so here she is. Well...I couldn't find a good place to hide and spy on them in the cafe so we had lunch out on a bench nearby.

"Geez, what's taking them _so _long?" Seriously I've been waiting for ages on this tired out old bench.

**Normal POV**

"Geez, what's taking them _so _long?" Alice kept complaining leaning over and dangling her arms over the side of the park bench. Ogata had to agree considering the couple were in that cafe for at least an hour now.

"Stop complaining" She said not even trying to reassure the girl because she's been doing the same thing for about 30 minutes now which in turn really aggravated her. "Give them some time"

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to spy on them when their in a cafe across the street?" Alice whined like some 7 year old kid. Ogata was getting more annoyed by the second listening to the girl say complaint after complaint.

"So? What are you going to do about it?"

Alice shot a fake glare over at the girl. "Why did I bring you along again?"

Ogata really couldn't take much more of this "I don't know why _did _you? You could ha-"

A hand, or more specifically Alice's hand, clamped over Ogata's mouth silencing the girl. Alice slowly leaned back up without turning anywhere she narrowed her eyes and spoke with a funny voice, "Shh. I feel a disturbance in the force"

The two girls looked at each other. Ogata with a huh? look and Alice with a worried expression with made her lift an eyebrow in curiosity. Then she could feel bad chills up and down her spine. Now she knew what the worried- or what it should be scared face- was for.

They slowly turned their head to the back of the bench and sure enough...with one foot against the back with her arms crossed was a very angry, no scratch that, pissed flame haze. _Crap! Got caught_ . Shana had a really dark murderous aura around her that made them figure she heard what they just said.

The same thing went through their minds. 'Get away from her'.

"Oh..hehe...Hi Shana what a coincidence seeing you here..." Alice dare not add the '-chan' part as she slowly got up and inched over toward Ogata.

"What were you saying about spying?" Shana asked her voice full of dark venom.

"Haha..Funny you should mention that actually we were-" Right at that moment Alice grabbed Ogata's wrist. "RUN!" Neither wasted a second in taking off toward who-knows-where as long as it was away from that angry girl, leaving only dust flying in the air behind them.

"HEY!" Too late the girls were long gone. Shana let out a growl before starting to walk away pulling along a confused Yuji. Why was he confused? Well..He had no idea what just happened as before he could get a grip on the situation he was being pulled away.

* * *

Alice and Ogata ran and ran until they had to stop and catch their breath.

"Wow..*pant*...that.* was a.*pant*..close one" She said finally getting enough air to speak. She looked forward "Well let's go back and try to spy some more"

"EH?" Alice couldn't believe her ears. "She would've killed us back there and you want to continue spying?"

Ogata nodded "Yeah..." she said slowly.

Alice slightly panting still, sighed and said "Your a gonner" she stood up right and had an over exaggerated determined expression when she looked over at the 'gonner' girl and nodded. "I'm in" and started walking back to the bench leaving a puzzled Ogata to catch up.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Me and the gonner spied on them all day from the cafe at 12:00 am to now a big hill with a in bloom Sakura Tree on the top with it now being 5:00pm. What happened during that big gap in time? Let me fill you in...

After the cafe they went to a amusement park.

First ride was a roller coaster with a lot of loops, twists and other crazy swirls and well Ogata ended up puking after it...not a pretty sight.

Next was the mirror maze which I kept hitting into the freakin' glass walls and had a major headache afterwards.

Next was another roller coaster which was milder than the last so nothing bad happened.

Next they went on the tea cups and so did we. Do you know how hard it is trying to watch a couple spinning in a cup when the girl across from you is doing the same thing? It's freakin hard.

We ended up losing them cause the world wouldn't stop spinning. Finally spotting the couple in front of a hedge maze, I groaned. Why? Why another maze? Having no choice we followed in. Considering they would see us if we were to wait by the exits, we were left with only one open door. Follow.

...Do you have to guess what happened? Yup, we got lost and to make things worse we ended up losing them again but this time we spotted them on the farris wheel after about, I don't know hours maybe?

Nothing really worth mentioning happened since we never got a good look in their cart.

Finally they left the park and we were for once more than glad. I swear following them is just asking for more trouble from all the stuff that has already gone down. And oh boy was I right...

After the amusement park they went to the beach by cab which made it very difficult for us but somehow we managed.

What happened:

They stayed on the beach just talking and stuff.

I had this brilliant idea to spy on them from a boat. You know whats gonna happen right?

Sure enough we get one and are in the middle of the lake and I'm leaning over the side spying on them through binoculars when Ogata came over by me as she asked "So?"

Since from my belly up I was leaning off the side and since I was so intent of watching the couple through the binoculars that when she started talking it scared the crap out of me.

Me+Leaning over the side of the boat+Getting startled...= The boat tipped over. Yay..Me and Ogata got to go for a unwanted swim!

It took us 2 hours to dry off, and by then Shana and Yuji were already somewhere else.

* * *

So here we are after searching for probably close to 3 hours found them on this hill. How we did it even me and Ogata don't know.

"Can you hear what their saying?" I asked her. We were far enough away that they wouldn't hear us talking.

I groaned when she said, "no". Sigh...Nothing seemed to be going on because they were just looking over at the sky, and I could see their mouths moving so they definitely were talking but if only I could hear exactly what was being said!

"Wake me up when something good happens" before turning around and laying down in the grass setting my binoculars off to the side.

...

...

...

...

...

..-ce". What was that?

...

-ice" There it is again.

...

...

..."Alice!" I snapped my eyes open to see Ogata looking at me with a big smile on her face. Wha'd I miss?

"Your gonna love this" She turned back around putting the binoculars to her eyes looking through the bush. I did the same and I did love what I saw.

They were kissing! Awww!

How romantic being under the Sakura Tree and all...but something looked strange with the kiss. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but something was definitely going on.

I shrugged it off as nothing and turned to the girl next to me. "Ready?"

"Go over it one more time"

Me and her, mostly me, came up with a brilliant plan to sneak up the tree as quietly as possible and video tape the whole scene. With our backs turned to the bush facing them, I went over the plan again for Ogata.

As she turned around I couldn't help but giggle evilly at how I could blackmail Shana and Yuji with the pictures and videos we would take.

I saw Ogata go near the tree, but I decided to look away in case she got caught. That wouldn't be a pretty sight that's for sure.

"Ogata come in" I said in the little headset I had so that we could communicate.

"..."

"Hello?"

"..." Why wasn't she answering?

After calling her name a couple more times I started to get mad.

I let out a heavy sigh before turning around while putting the binoculars to my eyes.

I was met with something red. Squinting my eyes I looked up and found a pair of eyes glaring murderously down on me.

Since I wasn't expecting that I got a little surprised...okay fine. I screamed in surprise as I jumped up and well..

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to sit behind bushes that were on the top of a very steep hill.

Told you following them was bad luck. The jump caused me to lose my balance and I ended up tumbling down the hill.

I swear if people don't stop sneaking up on me like that one of these days it WILL kill me!

Guess that's where the old saying comes in..

Curiosity killed the cat

...or in this case the fox.

* * *

**_Poor Alice :(..._**


	7. The right side of the chapter

**_OKAY CHAPTER 7 IS UP! IT'S ABOUT SHANA AND YUJI'S FIRST DATE EXCEPT THIS TIME FROM THEIR SIDE OF THE DAY. I HOPE IT'S NOT AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS TO ME :(_**

* * *

Sunday...

Shana and Yuji met up in front of his house to start their date.

"Hey" He said coming out of the front door. "Ready to go?"

She nodded with a big smile and they headed for a cafe Yuji loved to go to when he was a kid.

* * *

"Ne, Did you see Alice-chan on your way to my house?" Yuji asked once they finished ordering their food and the waiter walked away.

Shana shook her head. "No"

"That's weird. She's usually helping my mom make breakfast in the mornings, but today she wasn't anywhere in sight" He said wonderingly. "You don't think something happened to her, do you?"

"No. We're not that lucky" Shana replied with disappointment in her voice. He chuckled at what she said.

"Besides, Not even a broken leg would stop that girl especially since today's our first date" She finished, and said the last part with a slight blush but smiled too.

They talked a little more until the food arrived, and left the cafe after Yuji payed the bill.

"That was good" He commented after going out the door making the bell on it jingle.

She was about to say something when she heard an unwanted familiar voice. Walking over to a bench slowly she confirmed her suspicion. "Alice" she practically growled under her breath.

And to put the icing on the cake she came at the right time to hear Alice say,

"How are we supposed to spy on them when their in a cafe across the street?"

'We?' Shana crept closer to the back of the bench and saw who the 'we' was. Alice and Ogata. 'Probably dragged her along' she concluded that the best reason Ogata would be with the fox girl spying.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" the purple haired girl asked with annoyance laced in her tone.

"Why did I bring you along again?" At that Shana put her foot up against the back and crossed her arms, waiting till they discovered she was there.

"I don't know. Why _did _you? You could hav-" Alice put a hand over Ogata's mouth silencing her.

"Shh. I feel a disturbance in the force"

They both looked at each other before looking toward the back where Shana was waiting.

"Oh...hehe...Hi Shana what a coincidence seeing you here..."

"What were you saying about spying?" The flame haze asked her voice dripping with dark venom that she couldn't hold back.

"Haha..Funny you should mention that actually we were-" Alice then grabbed Ogata by the wrist and pulled her off the bench, yelling "RUN!" and both were off leaving dust flying in the air after them.

"Hey!" Too late. Shana growled in anger as she started to pull Yuji down the street.

* * *

"What do you want to do?" He asked her as they mindlessly walked down the sidewalk.

She made a 'hmmm' sound in reply while looking around until she saw a ice cream vendor.

Pulling him by the arm they got some ice cream. A plain Vanilla cone for Yuji, and a double scooped waffle cone with vanilla at the bottom and chocolate on top for Shana.

Walking around they found a park and sat down on one of the benches inside it.

"Wow this is really good!" He sounded very surprised, and was met with a 'uh-huh' sound from the girl next to him. Looking over he found she had already eaten more than half her ice cream already when he had barely taken 5 licks of his.

When she finished eating her cone she wiped her mouth of any pink or brown ice cream remains, but quickly turned her head toward Yuji when he started to laugh. "What?"

"It's just..." He stopped laughing and looked at her. "Here"

She blushed when he leaned in close and wiped off a little bit of chocolate ice cream on the tip of her nose.

"You had some on your nose"

Her blush darkened a little from embarrassment, and she stood up in an attempt to hide it. Looking around she found the tip of what looked to be a farris wheel along the top of the trees.

Yuji got up and stood next to her looking in the same direction. "You wanna go?" and she nodded.

* * *

All the way to the amusement park Shana knew Alice and Ogata were following close behind so once there she decided to go on a really stomach twisting roller coaster.

She grinned triumphantly on the inside when Ogata started puking by the exit with Alice next to her.

Knowing it wouldn't be long till the two of them caught up she quickly went over to the next ride. Using that 20 minutes they were gone Shana and Yuji (P.S. He didn't know about Alice and Ogata) went on 2 more other roller coasters before going along the game stands.

"Step up here little lady and win yourself this big white teddy bear!" A guy from a shooting stand called out to Shana as she walked by.

They walked over to see the game.

"You have to shoot those small targets in the back three times to win" The owner explained to them once they were in front of the counter with the guns and bebe bullets.

"I'll win it for you" Yuji said considering that's what any boyfriend would do. Try and win the plush for his girlfriend.

"Ready. Set. Go!" The guy kinda shouted the 'go' part.

...

...

...

'Wah, Waaahhh' the little machine in front of Yuji played. "Loser! Loser!"

So much for being the boyfriend who _wins _this kind of stuff.

"I'll try" Shana walked up took a hold of one of thee guns and waited for him to give the guy more money which he did.

...

...

...

'Ding!Ding!' The little machine went off again except made a different sound more like a victory bell. "Winner! Winner!"

The man behind the counter got the big white teddy bear down from where it was hanging and handed it over to her.

They continued to walk down by the stands until she suddenly stopped.

"Do you see another game you wanna play?" Yuji asked thinking she saw another booth, but when he followed her gaze it stopped at a little girl crying by a stand. "Shana?"

Instead of replying she walked over toward the little girl.

"It's alright sweetheart" The girl's mother was knelt down beside her trying to comfort her daughter.

"But, But I didn't get the bear" The little girl said really sad. Her mother gave her a hug, and said "I'm sorry honey but mommy doesn't have any more money for you to play again"

Pulling back she noticed Shana coming toward them. "Konnichiwa" she greeted her.

"Konnichiwa. May I ask what's wrong?" The flame haze asked the mother who was already standing upright again.

"Oh, she didn't win a little bear in a game" She answered looking down at her daughter. The little girl was still crying but not as hard.

Shana knelt down in front of the girl "You didn't win the teddy bear you wanted?"

The girl shook her head and was trying to wipe the tears away.

Shana stood back up and looked around and back at Yuji. "I guess it can't be helped..." she mumbled before walking over to him. Ever since they left the booth she had him carry the big plush so it was in his hands right now until she grabbed it and started walking back over to the girl.

Hiding the bear behind her back Shana knelt back down in front of the little girl, and smiled at her. "Here"

Pulling the bear around in front of her the little girl's eyes instantly light up once she saw it. "For me?"

Right when the flame haze nodded the girl gave her a big hug and then held the bear close to her. "Arigatou!"

Getting back up Shana turned to the mother who watched the whole thing and mouthed a 'thank you' before she grabbed her daughters hand and walked away.

"That was really nice of you" Yuji sounded amazed by her act of kindness.

Shana was about to say something when she saw a glimpse of Ogata out of the corner of her eye. The game begins again.

Without losing a minute she dragged Yuji to the closest attraction by them which happened to be a mirror maze.

She had to cover her mouth to prevent Alice and Ogata from hearing her cracking up.

Cause all you _could_ hear in the maze was Shana's muffled laughter and a more than occasional hard 'thud' followed by a 'Ouch! Stupid glass wall'

'Deserves her right' she thought.

Since the two stalkers got held up in the maze Shana and Yuji did other things such as go on the bumper cars, tilt-a-whirl, and the zipper before she saw them again, but went on a milder roller coaster this time.

Walking around the two came up to a hedge maze. Jackpot.

Quickly paying they went in with the stalkers following right behind. It didn't take long before Shana and Yuji successfully found their way out long before the other two did. While in that 2 hour time period the couple went on a water ride, the Superman, the Batman ride, a bunjie jumping attraction, and lastly headed to the tea cups. Sadly for her, Alice and Ogata saw them.

Nothing really bad happened on the tea cups thankfully, but afterwards they lost the two girls.

So Shana pulled Yuji over to the farris wheel.

Though right when the sat down in their cart Shana saw Alice pointing over at it to show Ogata.

How they got in the cart right after her when there was a bit of a line, she didn't know.

Sighing Shana looked out the side which gave a perfect view of a really beautiful lake.

"Is something wrong?" Yuji asked noticing her change in mood.

"Have you not noticed them?"

"Them?"

"Alice and Ogata"

"What about them?"

"They have been following us ever since this morning"

Since he really didn't know that he was surprised to here it. "Really?"

"Ya. I've been trying to lose them but it's not that easy" She sighed again. It went silent until an idea popped into her head.

"What's far enough away that we would need to take a cab for?" She asked excitedly looking over at him.

"Eto...The beach probably" Just as he finished saying that the door to their cart opened.

"Good let's go!" Was all that was said before Shana grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cart toward the exit.

...

She sighed in defeat when the cab couldn't lose Alice and Ogata's cab behind them.

Soon they arrived at the beach, and sat down in the shade provided by a big umbrella.

"This isn't going the way I imagined it would" Shana confessed looking over at Yuji. Knowing the other girls out on a boat in the water she didn't want to look in their direction.

"The date? Or losing Alice and Ogata?"

"Both"

"Are you not having a good time?" He asked really worried that their first date was not fun. She laughed a little before saying, "No, Its really fun to see all those things happen to them two, but with them here it means it's not really just me and you like a date should be"

"Ya" He said before sighing.

"EKKK! They both turned their heads when they heard the scream, and not a moment too late to see both Alice and Ogata falling into the water.

Yuji was a little concerned about them which was the complete opposite reaction of Shana who was laughing her butt off. After she caught her breath she and him got up and left the beach by cab as fast as they could so that the others wouldn't be able to follow them.

For the next 3 hours Shana and Yuji went to:

A lot of shops,

Fortune Telling booth,

and some cosplay places...though it was basically against their will considering the girls in different costumes who are outside of the door quickly grabbed them and pulled the in. It was fun for both in the end...

So now they found a Sakura Tree on a hill and are sitting against it.

Normally when a couple sits here they would either...Talk mooshy-gooshy about stuff, watch the sunset together then kiss or come up here and make-out, but not Shana and Yuji. No they were thinking up a plan for when Alice and Ogata found them. Which in no time happened.

The couple starting saying random lines, and talked about the weather to make it seem like they didn't know the other two were there spying.

After a little while they saw Ogata coming up close to the tree, Yuji went and caught her also in the process taking off her little communication headset.

Shana went over to the bushes Alice was behind and waited..

Finally the girl put on the binoculars and unknowingly aimed them at the flame haze's shirt. Right when the binoculars looked up and Alice saw Shana, the fox girl shrieked in surprise and lost her balance and went tumbling down the hill.

The other three quickly went down to see if she was alright, and once they knew she didn't have anything severe they broke into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Alice hissed at all of them.

"You deserved it" Shana said once she was able to speak.

They all took Alice to the hospital in which she stayed overnight in. All she had was a broken ankle and a broken arm which considering she is a half fox half human who goes into bloody, bone shattering battles, those kinds of injuries weren't severe but weren't exactly minor.

Though the date hadn't turned out like they thought it would Shana and Yuji both still enjoyed it. After sharing a goodnight kiss they went their different ways to their own apartments, not being able to wait until their next date both had pleasant dreams.

* * *

**_I WONDER WHAT_S _GONNA HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...HMMM..._**

**_REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! JUST NO HARSH CRITICISM :/_**

**_THE STORY'S ALMOST COMING TO AN END T.T  
_**


	8. It? Oh

**_Chapter 8 is now constructed! Or written! Or typed or...you get the idea :)_**

**_Thanks: ShakuShana98, Misao and ShanaLoli for all the POSITIVE reviews! They mean alot :]_**

**_Now on with the story before I start crying from happiness..._**

* * *

About a week after the first date...

Alice, Shana, Ogata and Yoshida were walking down the hall toward the cafeteria since the lunch bell just rang.

It has been only a couple of days since Alice finally got back on Shana's better side, and it was kinda the same for Ogata.

Since Alice 'brought' her along for the spy trip, Shana didn't get as mad at her.

"Ne, Have you guys taken the next step?" Shana over heard someone say at a different table. She had dark brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail and had blue eyes, she was talking to a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

The girl with the light brown hair had a dark and very noticeable blush on her face. "W-What do you m-mean Sanjo?" she asked.

The girl, Sanjo, looked at her with slight confusion and disbelief "You mean you and your boyfriend haven't done _it_?"

Hazel eyed girl blushed even more and she waved her arms in front of herself in a defensive way. "N-No!" she glanced down. "I'm not r-ready for...t-that"

"Oi? Are you even listening?" The flame haze's attention was turned back to the table after hearing Alice talk to her. "Geez, Your not even paying attention!"

She only stared at the fox girl showing no signs of that statement being false.

Shana tuned the rest of their conversation out, and thought back to what the two girl were saying. _What did they mean by the 'next step'?_

* * *

After school she met up with Yuji at the doorway leading out of the school.

"Ready to go?" He asked her with a big smile. They made a promise to go by the lake after classes ended today so he was excited about being able to spend some alone time with her.

Shana gave him an apologetic look. "Gomen, I have to go by Alice's apartment" he looked disappointed with the change in plans, but he lightened up when she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll text you later" She called out already running off in direction of the little devil's apartment. Ever since she caught Alice spying she had gave the girl a nickname.'The little devil'.

She came up to a intersection and stopped to look at the directions Alice put in her bag who-knows-when. Furrowing her eyebrows she tried to figure the map, but all it looked like was scribbled lines going everywhere. _How does she expect someone to read this?_

She looked around as if Alice's apartment would be around her, but she was only met with different shops.

Grabbing her phone out Shana text Alice.

Hovering over the send button about to click it she was interrupted by an all too familiar voice to her left.

"Ah! Shana-chan~" ...Alice.

She turned around to be greeted by a smiling Alice.

Said girl walked up next to Shana. "What are you doing over here? I thought you had another date today"

"How do you know that?"

Alice gave a small grin, "I have my ways"

Shana eyed her suspiciously for second before asking "What are you doing out?"

Alice lives very close to the school as in a couple of streets over so it wasn't like she was heading home.

"I asked you the same thing first" Alice retorted.

"Fine, I need to talk to you about something"

"Okay..." Alice said slowly "About what?"

"At school I overheard someone talking about taking a relationship to the next step, and the oth-" Shana was cut off by Alice slapping a hand over her mouth.

Alice looked left and right before dragging her off down the street.

* * *

The door of an apartment hit the back of the wall with a loud thud from the force someone used to open it. Alice let Shana go and almost pushed her to the living room while she locked the door.

In the blink of an eye they were both seated on the couch, and Alice didn't waste a minute before asking, "Are you saying...?"

Shana looked at her with a confused face. "Saying what?"

The fox girl was a little anxious to the answer when she said, "You'kno. That you and Yuji did _it_"

"That's what I wanted to ask you. What is _it_?"

_**Alice's POV**_

Oh... Whilhelmenia must have never said anything about relationships. Though flame haze's don't need to know any of it, but still. I mean...Wow that caught me off guard a little. Ummm...Should I really be the one to explain this to her?

Geez in the last hundreds of years you would think _someone _told her but no. Okay, Okay stay calm. You can do this Alice. You can do this!

How should I start? 'Well...you see when a man and a women love each other very much and want to take their relationship further they...' Gah! No good. Wait! She did say something about over hearing it from someone else maybe I can start through there. Worth a shot anyways.

"Um, Shana-chan? You said you heard this from some other people in school right?" I asked. Maybe I could try, 'You love him right? Well when someone wants to show their girlfriend/boyfriend just how much they love them they...' This is gonna be harder than I thought...

"Yeah"

"Well, what exactly did you hear them say?" I could get a better hold of what she knows by asking that.

A little Blah, Blah, Blah later...

Oh so that's all... Doesn't make it much easier but someone's gonna have to tell her and I doubt anyone but me will.

Okay here I go..."Um..You see..." So I explained the whole 'the birds and the bee's' to her, and it was worth it.

Her face was sooo red! If only I had a camera...

"I s-see" She finally said after ages. "I probably should b-be going n-now.."

And before I could say a word she was out the door. I bursted out laughing which accidentally woke someone up.

"Shut up" Kukaii came from the back bedroom and tried to sound threatening but it came out more of a half mumble half yawn. "You're so noisey"

"Ah, gomen!" I called out to him as he walked into the kitchen. "You would be laughing too if you went through what I just did with Shana"

"She was here?"

"Ya, but quickly left before you came out"

"What did you do to her?" He asked me with genuine suspicion as he walked over and sat down next to me with a sandwich.

I hit him in the shoulder a little too hard for it to be considered 'playfully' "I didn't do anything! She came and asked me a question and I gave her an answer"

He turned toward me. "Oh? What did she want?" Getting curious now I see.

"She wanted to know about..." Wait for it, Wait for it... "sex"

I laughed when he almost chocked on the sandwich bite. "And you told her...?" he asked slowly.

"Everything" I stated as if it was obvious. "I couldn't not say anything"

He got my point and dropped the subject. We talked awhile before he went to work and I went to sleep.

With all that I told/explained to Shana, all I can do now is wish the two 'Good Luck!'

* * *

_**Probably not my best work but ohwell. **_

_**I know what your thinking and STOP thinking it! that kind of chapter isn't coming...soon anyway :3**_

_**This was kinda my version of episode 22 season 2 of SnS.**_

_**Also in the last chapter, at the amusement park when Shana and Yuji went on the tea cups and through the hedge maze I accidentally got them two mixed up since the tea cups came before the maze in chaper 6...But when I realized my mistake I had already written so much that I didn't bother changing it.**_


	9. Read the date

**_Even I'm surprised how fast I came up with this chapter! Yay! This seriously breaks my record on chapters since whenever I write a story I can never keep on it long before some other anime sparks my interest and I get involved with that and completely forget about the other story so in the end I don't get more than 3 chaps maybe. So ya, having 9 chapters up now is a record for me. :]_**

**_My goal with this story is to get more than 20,000 words so I'm trying to put more in each chap so yay for you cause you get to read more! But groan for me that I have to type more. Plus it's getting harder to come up with new ideas for each chap. :|_**

**_Back to Chapter 9,  
_**

**_I really hope you enjoy it!  
_**

* * *

Date: 10/28/?. Current time: 3:00 am.

'Knock, Knock'...

...'Knock! Knock!'...

Shana was awakened by the sound of knocking on her door. Getting up she looked over at the clock to see it say in bold glowing green numbers, **3:00 AM**, growling under her breath she walked out the door of her bedroom and to the front door of her apartment. _Whoever is knocking **will **regret it._

Opening the door it revealed Alice on the other side with a button up, yellow, black and white, plaid shirt with a pair of worn out jeans and black sneakers.

**_Alice's POV_**

After knock after knock Shana finally opened the door, and she looked pissed and tired at the same time.

"Ohayou Shana-chan~!" I greeted her with the best happy smile I could muster this early in the morning. She didn't say anything, but rather made a threatening sound. Noticing her mood my happy smile turned apologetic when I asked, "Did I come at a bad time?"

What I said seemed to make her a lot more mad. And no I didn't mistake her for being even more tired.

'Cause as soon as the words were out of my mouth she hit me smack in the face with a thick book that she got who-knows-where-and-when and it hurt like heck!

"Ow!" I rubbed my nose then looked over at her. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"Alice.." she finally said something after a minute of silence. But I prefer the silence over that sickly sweet tone she's using. "What do you want?"

"Eto...I just wanted to see if you wanted to come along with me to get some stuff.." I kept myself prepared for another attack while I said that.

"And what kind of stuff?"

"You'kno..." I began slowly and looked at her. She stayed quiet which told me she was listening for the rest.

"To get Halloween costumes" I finished so quick that I didn't even know if words were formed. 3...2...1...

"IT IS 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING AND YOU WANT ME TO GO WITH YOU TO BUY HALLOWEEN COSTUMES?" I seriously don't think she could have yelled that any louder. Luckily I covered my ears in time or else I wouldn't hear another thing for as long as I live.

Looking back up at her, I regret it. I swear there were flames in her eyes and steam coming out of her ears. Overall I'd say she looked like she wanted to kill someone.

And that someone was me.

I didn't have time to count my blessing before I heard a loud sound. Kinda like a 'SMACK!','SLAM!', 'THUD!' all in one.

'Goodbye world' was my last thought then...

...

...

...

...

Huh?

After about 10 minutes I slowly opened my eyes and was met with the gray colored cement walkway outside of Shana's apartment. I quickly stood up -since I was crouching- and checked my whole body for cuts, bullet holes or holes in general. I rubbed my neck and tilted my head around to see if she somehow cut it off without killing me.

Nope still attached to the rest of my body. Then what was that sound?

I looked around and almost laughed when I saw that the thing that made that sound was actually the flame haze slamming her door shut. Really hard too.

Feeling relieved that it was the door and not me, I quickly scattered from her doorstep. Heck I just got out of a near death situation there, I aint sticking around to question why she didn't murder me then and there.

* * *

**_Normal POV with Shana_**

After slamming the door shut the flame haze stomped her way back up to the bedroom muttering death threats all the way. Getting in bed and going to sleep she had nothing but pleasant dreams. Actually 7 dreams...and each one is a different scenario of her K.O - ing Alice.

**_Walmart..._**

Alice met up with Ogata at the store and they started walking toward the costumes.

"I'm glad you came with me Ogata. Now we won't have to get the crappy costumes since they should be stocking the better ones up in an hour" Alice said to the girl next to her with a big happy smile.

"_Came _with you? You blackmailed me into it!" Ogata glared hard at her, but Alice seemed oblivious to it.

After a couple minutes of back to back bickering that ensued between them, they decided to stay silent until the employees stocked up.

Hour later...

The two girls browsed through the racks looking for that perfect costume they would wear. It's not like they were going trick-or-treating, no, Tanaka and Satou are going to throw a halloween party and it's rule that you have to wear a costume so here they are.

Going through almost all the racks the employees put out Alice and Ogata finally found some costumes. By 'some' meaning, Alice's, Ogata's, and -unknowing to her- Shana's.

Alice dropped Ogata off at her own house and then the fox girl went back to her apartment.

"I'm home" She whispered going through the apt front door.

"Welcome back" Instantly she looked over in the direction of the voice to see Kukaii sitting on the couch with a controller in his hands playing some game on the T.V.

Alice walked over and set the bag down on the coffee table and plopped down next to him. "Why are you awake?"

"You weren't very quiet this morning you know" He spat at her. "I couldn't get back to sleep so I've been playing this game since then"

"Aw you poor thing, Gomen" Her voice was softer than usual showing she meant what she said, and Alice gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Having just now noticed the bag he asked, "What did you buy?"

"My Halloween costume"

"Really?" He glanced over at her. "Good for you"

She pouted slightly since he didn't even ask her to try it on and show it to him. Alice gave him a minute or two to ask but he didn't instead he continued playing the stupid game.

"Hai, Hai. I'll try it on so stop begging me" She gave him a slight shove on the shoulder before grabbing the bag and taking off to the bedroom. He playfully rolled his eyes before turning his attention back on the game.

...

...

...

...

"Are you done yet?" Kukaii called out from the living room having already waited 10 minutes for Alice to come out.

Right after the words came out of his mouth he heard the familiar click of the bedroom door.

"So? What do you think?" Alice asked clearly excited about her costume as she stepped out of the bedroom. He looked over at her.

She picked out an Alice in Wonderland themed costume except instead of it being 'Alice' like you would expect, it was the Queen of Hearts. Because it would take too long and too much work to explain how it looks, here is a link from Google: .com/imgres?imgurl=/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/68910_&imgrefurl=/sexy-alice-in-wonderland-costume/&usg=_ygrOM_BWZiXbVrvoI49fAvwqbpA=&h=1200&w=1200&sz=71&hl=en&start=4&zoom=1&tbnid=cdr1VPiSScI03M:&tbnh=150&tbnw=150&ei=l7OkTejkCZLrgQfO6anACA&prev=/search%3Fq%3DAlice%2Bin%2BWonderland%2BQueen%2Bof%2BHearts%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D966%26bih%3D461%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch0%2C2600&itbs=1&biw=966&bih=461 . Except with Alice, the little hat doesn't have the feathers.

"You don't like it?" She asked her voice full of disappointment. Kukaii got up and went over to her and looked the costume up and down completely speechless.

"Wow.." He said finding his voice again. "It looks good on you"

"You really think so?" Alice asked with an overjoyed voice and she had stars in her eyes.

He nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips which she happily returned.

* * *

The next day...

Alice was in a good mood as she hummed down the street with a bag in her hands. She took different turns and eventually wound up in front of a nice looking apartment complex.

Walking up the stairs to the 3rd floor she stopped at one door in particular with the numbers 78 on it. She checked her watch which read 10:23 am on it before knocking hard on the green door. The girl continued to hum until the door opened.

"Ohayou Shana-chan~!" Alice happily greeted the flame haze in the doorway. "I have something for you"

The fox girl happily skipped into the living room without a 'Come on in' from Shana who slowly closed the door and joined her.

"I bought you something so come here" Alice patted the seat next to her on the sofa.

"You shouldn't have" Shana said a little happy for the sudden present right after she sat down and turned toward Alice.

Rummaging through the bag the fox girl glanced up toward her before pulling out what was in the bag. "Ta-da! A Halloween Costume"

Shana eyed the costume. "No. Really you shouldn't have"

"Oh come on!" Alice playfully rolled her eyes before pulling the flame haze off the couch and put the piece of clothing in her hands before pushing her toward the hallway. "Try it on!"

"Hey! Wai-" Shana couldn't finish as she was pushed into the bathroom and Alice closed the door behind her. Sighing she looked back at the costume. 'It is kinda cute' she thought before she started to change.

...

...

...

"Done?" Alice called over to Shana through the door. She heard muffled sounds before the door opened and the flame haze came out with the costume on.

The fox girl thought the costume was very fitting.

So the costume that Shana was wearing was?

Little Red Riding Hood.

Just like this one: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/csc_&imgrefurl=.com/girls%&usg=_DRp2yvSuzlKMyolTPnCxEXX1D2c=&h=432&w=343&sz=12&hl=en&start=11&zoom=1&tbnid=Hqqe2jcyfUnLCM:&tbnh=126&tbnw=100&ei=Tr2kTbMBycqBB6fv7LQI&prev=/search%3Fq%3DLittle%2BRed%2BRiding%2BHood%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D966%26bih%3D461%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch0%2C1354&itbs=1&biw=966&bih=461

"SO KAWAIIIII!" Alice squealed in delight with how cute the costume looked on the flame haze.

After looking at herself in the mirror and twirling around a couple of time, Shana went back into the bathroom to change back into her regular clothes.

The two girls talked awhile before Alice left.

* * *

**Ogata: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS DRAGGING ME INTO THIS?**

**Me: *Eating grapes***

**Ogata: ANSWER ME!**

**Me: Uh...Grape? *Hold up the small round purple fruit to her*  
**

**Anyways I hope all you readers like this chapter!**

**Sorry Misao. I know you said in one of your reviews that you wanted to see more romance between Shana and Yuji and trust me I AM WORKING on it in the upcoming chapters so PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I am starting to get the feeling that this chapter was more like a rip-off of a One-Shot...and I can't help but think I'm making Shana a softy in some parts through-out all these chapters...**

**Anyway, Remember to leave a review because those are the things that keep me going! :)  
**


	10. This can't happen

**_Chapter 10! Party Time *Does a funny little dance*_**

**_I hope you guys like this! Since when I was typing it it sounded pretty good to me but then when I re-read it...oh no~.._**

**_So I will let my very much appreciated and liked regular reviewers Shakushana98 , Misao and ShanaLoli be the judge of it's outcome. _**

**_Now on with the story...before I start typing out a sappy 'appreciative' speech... Continues from the previous chapter!  
_**

* * *

Later that night...

'Knock'

'Knock'

_Did Alice forget something? _Shana thought while getting up to answer the door. Walking up to the door she turned the knob and opened it to see Whilhelmenia standing outside the door with a big black backpack on.

A big smile spread on Shana's face as she lunged forward to give the other flame haze a big hug. "Whilhelmenia!"

She was surprised at first but didn't take long to return to the hug. After Shana let go, Whilhelmenia walked through the door into the apartment as Shana shut the door behind them. The older flame haze walked into the kitchen with the younger flame haze behind her as she looked through the cupboards.

"Why are you back? I thought you would be gone for another two months?" The young flame haze asked, curious as to what would make Whilhelmenia come back early. She had gone to Greece to take care of some Tomogara problems that involved the country and was expected to be gone for 7 months so her being back 2 months early is surprising.

"I will be. I came back to check on you.." The woman replied, now going through the fridge. "I will be leaving again at midnight once I see everything is okay ~ de arimasu."

Shana was a little taken aback from what she said. She knew Whilhelmenia cared a lot about her, but not once before has she come back from a trip just to check on her.

"Everything's fine!" Shana reassured her once she had stopped looking through the fridge and was looking at the flame haze. "No need to worry"

"Your right" Whilhelmenia finally said after looking deep in thought for about a minute.

"So, What's Greece like?" Shana had never been to Greece so she was really curious as to what the country was like. She grabbed hold of Whilhelmenia's hand and pulled her into the living room once the flame haze put the backpack down.

They spent some good hours talking, catching up on the past 5 months they were separated and Shana made sure to avoid mentioning Yuji being her boyfriend because she really didn't know how Whilhelmenia would react. Though her killing Yuji was a serious possibility.

* * *

_"Good Afternoon and welcome back to Jpn News Network. I'm your host Lurio Decane. Just in..." _Shana heard as the guy sitting behind a desk said while straightening some papers in front of him. She wasn't really paying attention to the news instead she just hoping the clock would tick faster.

Today had been a really slow day for everyone. Though the birds were chirping happily outside and the sun was shining brightly in the sky people were just staying indoors.

It was hot outside, and it was Sunday so no one was going to work so really it was just a lazy day.

Yuji called Shana earlier and they agreed on a time for him to come over. The rest of the group, including Alice, hadn't been seen or heard from at all yet and it was already 3 in the afternoon.

The young flame haze yawned and started to remember the previous night. She was so happy to have seen Whilhelmenia again after what seemed like forever and was really happy to hear that the Tomogaras in Greece were deminishing in numbers rapidly.

The night of talking went by fast and when she woke up this morning the other flame haze was already gone.

Shana started closing her eyes as she relived the night and thinking how fascinating Greece was and how beautiful it was from the pictures Whilhelmenia took while she was there.

'Knock!' 'Knock'...

The knocking at the door pulled her out of her reviere. A smile made it's way on her face when she walked over and opened the door to see Yuji waiting on the other side.

After greeting they walked over to the living room and Shana sat back down on the sofa while Yuji went over to see what movie to put in. This was kinda a routine for them as every Sunday they switched apartments as to which one they would watch a movie in and today it was her apartment's turn.

He looked through the DvD's that he once before brought over and picked one out. After getting her approval they sat together with the lights off and watched the movie.

It turned out to be a really sappy romantic tale between a girl named Juliet and a boy named Romeo. Other than some cuddling nothing happened during it however it was such a romantic movie that it really got them in a romance-ey mood. **(A/N: oo-Lala :3)**

Shana got up after the movie ended to take the popcorn bowl back into the kitchen. Once the bowl was placed in the sink she squeaked in surprise when two arms latched themselves around her waist.

She let out a breath of relief when she realized it was Yuji.

She turned around and he took a small step back as he was resting his chin on her head. **(A/N: I would have done her shoulder except if you havn't noticed there IS a big difference in height. Lol)**

"Yuji?" She asked with two things running through her mind. One: Eh? . Two: How could I have not heard him come up behind me?.

He in one swift movement he had lifted her up to the edge of the counter. Before she could realize what just happened his lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. Not having expected it it took her a second delay to start kissing back.

What was at first a passionate, loving kiss turned into now a make-out session as he gained entrance a long time ago.

Yuji's mind was going hay wire at 5 miles an hour trying to figure out why he had came up behind her and kissed her in the first place. He swore that movie had some kind of weird magic to it and flicked on some 'love' switch inside of him because he really couldn't stop kissing her.

Shana had a very noticeable blush graced over her cheeks, but one single memory showed itself in her mind making her blush darken furiously. This was so not the time to think about the little 'chat' she had with Alice awhile ago who told her about the bird's and the bee's.

Yuji pulled away a little and start trailing kiss down her neck.

Her breath hitched when contact was made and she shut her eyes enjoying the attention he was giving her.

Just as he was about to make a really bold move the front door of the apartment swung opened and hit the wall behind it with a very loud 'clonk' noise. It brought Yuji back in control as he and Shana whipped their heads to the right right when they heard the sound.

The one who opened it...

_Speak of the little devil_

...Alice.

The couple saw her with one hand still latched onto the knob with the other behind her back as she stared at them. Realization dawned on the fox girl as she said in a monotone voice, "Ah, My bad I disturbed you two" then walked back and closing the door after she stepped onto the concrete walkway outside of the apartment.

Silence ensued the two in the kitchen for a short period before Shana jumped off the counter and quickly made her way to the door stating that she was going to see what Alice wanted. But the real reason was she really couldn't look at him without a crimson red blush.

She slipped out the door and closed it behind her and nearly shrieked in surprise when she turned around and Alice was literally really close to her face with a very creepy smile plastered on her face.

"What?"

Alice let out a creepy giggle before saying, "Nothing~"

Shana was about to say something to her when she felt the presence of a Denizen launching a fuzetsu. Looking at Alice she saw that the girl had felt it too.

"I'll meet you there" was all the fox girl said before running off down the stairs, and out of sight. The flame haze was about to go back in when the door opened revealing Yuji already ready to go. Without a word said between them they took off toward the fuzetsu.

* * *

Getting to the shopping district that the fuzetsu was casted over the couple saw Alice and Kukaii already fighting along with Margery.

There were what looked to be 4 different denizens fighting everyone. Margery along with the little help from Tanaka and Satou were fighting a monster sized plastic toy baby and it's little friend which was a ball made out of doll heads. Creepy.

Kukaii looked to be fighting off 2 of them at once. One was some kinda lion and goat mix? Maybe? and the other was another big baby.

And Alice was fighting with one that looked like some dark knight except it was 10x bigger than her.

Yuji decided to look through the streets to see if he could find the master of the four puppets while Shana spread her flaming wings and took off to help Kukaii.

_A LOT of fighting later..._

The battle was still going on except sadly Yuji accidentally ran into 3 more baby's and ended up running back to everyone since he couldn't fight them all off so now Kukaii had gained another one making it two again and Shana and Alice got another added to.

Kukaii jumped to the side narrowly dodging an attack from the lion thing with it's spear but didn't see the purple fire ball coming from behind him.

"AHHH!" He fell off the not so tall building and landed with a bone cracking sound.

"KUKAII!" Alice watched it all as she screamed his name before he hit the ground. She just finished off the knight when it happened.

Looking over at the monsters who did that to him and were walking toward him now, her eyes turned from their ruby red color to a dark murderous bloodshot red. She's _far _beyond pissed.

Alice let the insane anger take over as she turned into a 5x bigger than normal fox and headed straight for the baby and lion.

It happened to fast for anyone to even see how she did it but she actually finished the two off 10 minutes tops. Changing back into her human form except still having her tail and ears sticking out she ran over to Kukaii and knelt down beside him.

She looked him over and saw that he had too many serious injuries and that fall was probably the icing on the cake.

"Kukaii?" She cried out as he slowly closed his eyes then opened them again dozing in and out from the loss of blood.

"A...lice..?" His voice was strained as it was hard for him to talk without going into a violent coughing fit and bringing up lots of blood.

"Kukaii!" She breathed out with relief laced in her tone as tears started pouring from her eyes like waterfalls.

"..ve...You" Her eyes widened and for once in a very long time she was scared. Scared for his life.

"No! Don't say that now! We are going to get you out of here in no time and you will get better and things will go back too normal so don't say that!" She said with a sad demanding voice barely able to keep from chocking on her sobs.

Even with the injuries and blood making a way down the side of his face from his mouth, he leaned up and gave her a kiss before laying back down. His breathing started to get really shallow and he could see the light coming from the sky.

"Don't leave me!" She pleaded with tears staining his white shirt that was almost entirely covered in blood. "Please!"

She knew it was hopeless saying that but she couldn't keep it in.

"Kukaii?" ...No response. Her eyes widened slightly and she said his name again except nearly screamed it this time.

Alice lowered her head and looked at his face. What made her cry even harder was that he had a content smile graced upon his lips. A single tear landed on his cheek before she looked away with her head on his chest as she cried.

Everyone else would have been there by her except if they even glanced over at her then they would be in the same position as Kukaii.

After a couple of minutes she stood back up gently placing his now lifeless body on the ground before wiping the tears away. Looking over at the battle a dangerous growl echoed in the back of her throat as she turned back into a full fox and charged back into the battle showing no mercy.

The fighting had ended within 13 minutes and everyone else made it out with minor injuries.

"Is everyone okay?" Yoshida asked finally getting to the fuzetsu.

No one answered but instead Shana ,who Yoshida was now looking at, turned her head in the direction off Kukaii's body. Alice was already back over there by it just staring down.

The brown haired girl slightly gasped but then started to walk over to her.

_How could this have happened?_ Alice felt so lost now. She just lost her medium, but most of all she lost her one true lover and partner. It hurt. A LOT. She just wanted someone to pinch her and get her to wake up from this heart wrenching nightmare. But she knew this was reality though that doesn't change her opinion of it being a nightmare.

She didn't even flinch when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw it was Shana with a sympathetic look on her face.

Alice jumped up and put her arms around the now surprised flame haze and started shedding knew tears on her shoulder and in reply Shana placed her arms around the shattered fox girl.

Today was never supposed to turn out like this.

Once she couldn't cry another tear Alice released the flame haze and gave her a reassuring smile as she wiped the last of the tears away. Seeing the smile didn't quite convince Shana, she said with as much cheer as she could muster, "I'm fine, I'm fine"

The whole group just gave her sad looks.

* * *

A little while later they buried Kukaii's body in a field. Everyone except Alice said something and left to go back to their own houses and apartments.

Alice walked up to the stone that they wrote on which said:

_Kukaii _

_You will never be forgotten_

She looked down at it and knelt down placing a single white rose on the little dirt mound. "Cya" she said with a wave of her hand. Her voice laced with a little mournful humour.

And Alice walked away trying to keep herself from looking back as she went back to now her apartment.

* * *

Yuji walked back to Shana's apartment with her and once there they sat down on the sofa.

"Poor Alice.." He said sympathetically. "I wonder if she's going to be okay"

Shana lifted his arm and cuddled up against him. She couldn't imagine how she would survive if anything like that happened to Yuji. She wouldn't be able to live without him.

After that whole scene she just wanted to be close to him and not let him go with all her might. So they just sat there snuggled up with each other in silence.

What Shana didn't know was that Yuji was feeling the same way.

* * *

**_OMG! KUKAII! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _**

**_T.T _**

**_Please review and tell me what you think._**

**_I hope this will be to your loving Misao as I tried and maybe successfully put in some good romance between Shana and Yuji._**

**_*Sigh* Now I feel all sad..._**


	11. Squeallikealittlegirl

**HELLO!**

**...THAT'S ABOUT IT...  
**

* * *

It's been over a month since what happened to Kukaii and things are starting to get back to normal. In the end the Halloween party Satou and Tanaka had planned for was canceled because no one would really be able to have fun cause of Kukaii's death not long before it. However Alice announced a Christmas party at her apartment so now everyone was getting ready for that.

The fox girl was so excited that she had already bought everyone presents too and it was still two weeks till Christmas.

Back to the present...

"I'm home!" Yuji called out from the front door.

"Welcome back, Yu-chan!" Chigusa replied to him from in the kitchen. He went into the living room just as she came out.

"Ah, Konnichiwa Shana-chan!" She happily greeted the flame haze who had come in behind Yuji.

"Konnichiwa Chigusa-san" Shana greeted back and went to set her handbag down on the table. Yuji wasn't surprised when she asked to come over, but the whole way back to his house she kept spacing out for some reason.

"Dinner will be done in a minute" Chigusa said heading back into the kitchen leaving the two to sit and talk.

Only about 10 minutes later dinner was already served on the table and three people were seated around it ready to see if it tasted just as good as it looked.

"Itadakimasu!" They said in unison and started eating. A conversation was started during the meal and Yuji's mom mentioned that his dad would be coming home tomorrow night. Yuji of course was excited about the news.

* * *

A little while after dinner Chigusa was putting her coat and shoes on. Recently she took up a job as a night nurse in the local hospital so she was getting ready to leave. She was reluctant to get it at first being worried about the baby, but Yuji had reassured her that he would be able to handle it. The family was low on money so she felt it necessary to get a job herself and the hospital was paying good money for the night shift job so she took it in the end.

"I'm leaving!" She called out stepping through the door and into the crisp cold night.

"Have fun" Yuji closed the door and locked it behind her. He sighed before heading back into the living room, and saw that Shana was no longer sitting down on the sofa, but instead was slightly leaning against the back of it.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked her, looking around for anything they could do.

His voice seemed to startle her as she nearly toppled over. A slight blush from embarrassment was evident on her cheeks as she replied, "W-well...I was hoping we could spend some time together" The blush darken slightly.

"Ehhh?~ Then what about watching a movie?" He was already making his way his way to where the DvD's were kept.

The flame haze rolled her eyes in slight aggravation. How can he be so clueless sometimes? If a girl says she wanted to spend some 'together' time with her boyfriend when they are in the same room it does not mean she wants to watch a movie! Most of the time anyway..

Ever since Alice had gave her the little talk, at first she couldn't imagine doing anything like that, but now she was curious of how it was like. And that little episode in the kitchen a while ago just added to her curiosity and unknowingly to her, her '_wants_'.

She liked the attention he gave her before and from what Alice said about_ it_, it one of the best experience's of pure bliss. They had been dating long enough for it to not be one of them rushed things in the relationships too. His dad will be coming back tomorrow night and his mom will be gone for the entire night so she's determined not to let this chance fly away.

"I was thinking of something else..." Shana said in a sweet voice going into the hallway and heading for the bedroom. She wasn't totally clueless on how to do this. But that's only because a couple of days after Alice saw the scene in the kitchen, the fox girl sadly took it upon herself to teach her the do's during it.

_Where is she going? _Yuji stood back up and followed her out. "We could play some board games in my room" He suggested once he saw her outside his bedroom door. It was dark enough in the hallway leading to his bedroom that the dark blush on Shana's cheeks wasn't visible to him.

"Baka" She muttered to herself, quiet enough that he didn't catch it. Getting up onto her tippytoes Shana kissed him on the lips, trying to get the message through.

He was surprised by the sudden kiss that she pulled back before he could have a chance to do anything. And then realization dawned on him..

"Oh.." was all he said.

With a crimson red blush clearly visible now, Shana with her back to the door twisted the knob with one of her hands and grabbed his shirt with the other. In the blink of an eye she opened the door and pulled him in before closing it and locking it with the turn of a button.

* * *

The next morning...

Shana slowly stirred awake. She sat up and blinked her eyes a couple times as they slowly came into focus.

Looking around she noticed she wasn't in her room. Quickly scanning the room she didn't realize where she was until her eyesight landed on a big lump under the covers. The memories of the previous night flooded her mind instantly and she couldn't help but grin.

Haha wait till Alic- No! She was so not going to tell that idiot anything. Who knows what she would do with that kind of info.

Shana leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek when she heard the sound of the front door being unlocked. She whipped her head around to look at the clock and saw it read in glowing, bold green numbers, **10:41 am**.

"I'm home!"...Chigusa. What would she say if she came up there and found them like this? Shana didn't want to wait to find out.

She jumped out of the bed and quickly put on her clothes before jumping out the window making sure not to forget anything.

After a lot of running she slowed down and walked back to her own apartment. She opened the door and walked through to the living room where her cell phone's blinking caught her attention.

Flipping it open she saw there were 10 missed calls and 17 new messages from Alice.

_What does she want?_

Shana read the first 5 texts before it dawned on her.

_Oh no..._

"Crap, crap, crap, crap" She kept repeating as she gathered some new clothes and quickly got into the shower after sending a text to Alice.

She had completely forgot about the lunch Alice had scheduled, and she had Yoshida, and Ogata coming as well. And that was at 9:30 am...

Last text sent from Alice:

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?"

Shana's replying text:

"Gomen, I'll be there in 20 minutes"

And almost 20 minutes later she was out the door heading to the French Cafe that Alice chose to eat at for the lunch.

* * *

It didn't take long to get there, but once she did she instantly regretted ever coming. Alice just had this look on her face that Shana knew all too well. She turned around and tried to sneak back out the door with no avail.

Yoshida's seat was facing the door so she saw the flame haze and immediately waved her hand in the air calling out, "Shana-chan, Over here"

Seeing she didn't have any other choice, she made her way over to their table. Sadly the only available seat was the one across from Alice. Coincidence? Didn't seem like it at the time.

"We were all worried why you hadn't showed up, and when we tried to call you you didn't pick up" Yoshida said as soon as the flame haze sat down. "Did anything happen?"

Shana forced back a blush and replied as casual as possible, "I guess I lost track of time" she laughed nervously. ""So what were you guys talking about before I came?"

"Oh yeah!" Ogata started going on about what the three girls were talking about earlier. Shana didn't, scratch that, _couldn't _listen to what she was saying. All she could pay attention to was these two ruby eyes watching her every blink.

She put in an occasion 'ya' or 'uh huh' until it finally got to her as she slammed her fist down on the table not very loudly and looked over at the owner of those eyes. "What?"

Alice arched a perfect eyebrow before the whole cold aura from her disappeared and she put up a big cheerful smile and started talking to Yoshida leaving Shana puzzled.

_What. The. Heck._

* * *

She just made it by through the lunch and was getting up to leave when Alice grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Cya" Alice called out to Yoshida and Ogata who were leaving. Once the door was closed and they were out of sight Alice pulled Shana into the chair next to her and stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"So Shana-_chan_~, How's it going?" She asked. To anyone else it would seem like a regular question but to the flame haze she knew Alice is just trying to slowly inch to the real question.

"Fine"

"Really? How's Yuji doing?~"

"Good, I guess..."

"That's nice~" That smile Alice had plastered on her face was really starting to creep Shana out. "Why were you late this morning?"

"Umm..."

"Did you forget? Or maybe you overslept?"

"That's right, I overslept" She laughed nervously. Wrong answer.

"I see, I see~" Alice slightly nodded. "Why did you oversleep?"

"That's because..." The flame haze franticly tried to think up an excuse.

"Were you studying? Or maybe..." Alice glanced away for a split second. " You were with Yuji?~"

Shana couldn't fight the blush down and the fox girl, of course, noticed it.

A smirk replaced the smile as Alice continued her interrogation. "Oh~. Were you guys playing some video games? Or possibly watching a long movie? Or~...You guys were doing 'stuff' on his bed"

Shana's blush darken to a crimson red, but went unnoticed by Alice as the girl was cracking up in her chair for some reason.

"Oh! That...Was ...Good!" She said in-between laughs leaning back on her chair. It started to get on Shana's nerves. What did she find so funny?

"What's so funny about that. Ya we were, so there!" She blurted it, but immediately covered her mouth with her hand once she realized what she said.

"That's even funnier. You actually agreeing. Haha!" Alice continued swaying her seat back and forth when the previous sentence sunk in. Once it did, she completely fell backwards with a loud 'thump!'.

...

...Silence...

...

Suddenly Alice's head poked up but you could only see her eyes and her face and tone turned serious. "Are you serious?"

Shana just sighed, and nodded. No point in denying it now. She already heard it.

Alice nearly caused her to go deaf when she squealed in delight.

"Shana you little vixen!" She lunged at the flame haze and squeezed the living daylights out of her.

The crazed fox girl quizzed her left and right and Shana barely got out of the talk.

After the whole day she felt tired so she headed back to her apartment.

So much happened within the last 24 hours and it was only 3 in the afternoon. The day was barely over..

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! :)**

**I'm sure in the beginning you thought you were about to read a lemon, but like I said in chapter 1. I'm not really the person who can write M rated. Though I've never tried before..**

**i'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.  
**


	12. You were NOT expecting that!

**_My longest chapter yet, Chapter 12! I was really surprised I had come up with this so fast and it actually turned out amazingly great in my opinion.._**

**_Thanks for the Author to Author advice "RandomWriterPerson"_**

**_I'm glad you like the previous chapter Misao and Shakushana98. I was really worried about it and I acknowledge that it was a rushed considering what happened in chapter 10. I'm trying to make sure none of the upcoming chapter will be like that :]  
_**

_**Hope you enjoy it :)  
**_

* * *

It's been nearly a week later and Shana was currently out on her way to the store.

Once she stepped out of the door the bright light from the sun shone down, blinding her momentarily.

It was a beautiful Friday, the birds chirping to one another and flying high in the sky.

Soaring along the crisp cold breeze that was blowing through the trees making the ones that still had leaves to rustle. Cold was probably an understatement of how the temperature felt outside, it was more like -80 degrees _below_ freezing.

The flame haze lifted her hand in front of her eyes to block out the light that threatened to lift the darkness off the universe. With a tired sigh she started walking down the hallway and down the stairs onto the sidewalk leading away from the apartment complex.

People seemed unfazed by the cold weather as they walked leisurely down the sidewalks by the roads. Some people were jogging through the park in only a tank top or basic t-shirt with either pants that really hugged their legs tightly or gym shorts.

There were mothers strolling along the paths with their children, and big happy smiles on their faces. Despite the colder than cold weather the sun was shining gleefully in the sky, and seemed to affect everyone else's mood as they all acted cheerfully to the day.

However no matter how much she would love to enjoy the weather, Shana couldn't. It all happened this morning and was the only reason she was going to the store. Plus she heard that Yuji's grandma had fallen extremely ill and him and his mom headed out immediately to go see her.

Shana was more than willing to go, but his grandma was oh so coincidentally living in the very north part of Japan and it would have taken more than a week to drive there so they bought some tickets and flew. His mom barely had enough for him and her and since the flame haze didn't have the money to buy a ticket she ended up stuck here while he went. But back to what happened this morning...

**_Flashback:_**

_Shana grumpily woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off, which she then regretted putting it on the dresser which happened to be on the other side of the room. She, being too lazy to get up and turn it off, pulled the covers over her head in a futile attempt to block out the sound and try to get back to her pleasant dreams. _

_But that dang stubborn alarm clock wouldn't stop singing 'Good Morning, Good Morning!'. Why had she let Alice buy her that annoying little alarm clock again?_

_She weighed out her options with that stupid thing. Plan A: She could throw something at it, but might end up missing it and breaking something more important. Or it could get a bullseye but not shut it up, and then there is the last -and worst- flaw of plan A...Whatever she threw could end up missing the alarm clock entirely. _

_Plan B: She could completely ignore it._

_Or Plan C: Get up and shut the dang thing off. _

_There wasn't much thought to be done in choosing. Shana concluded Plan C to be the best as Plan A had too many flaws. B was flat out impossible without her going insane so C it is._

_She sat up and turned her body to get off the bed, but nearly fainted right when she stood up. The room wouldn't stop spinning, and it made her feel really sick like she was about to throw up right then and there. _

_For a split second she actually forgot about the clock until it just had to start singing again in the friggin annoying voice._

_She gripped on to the edge of the bed stand tightly feeling as if she let go then her body would collapse completely. Why do her legs feel like their made out of pudding? She never felt this weak and it, for a minute, scared her.  
_

_Waiting until the dizzy spell subsided, she took slow cautious until she reached the clock._

_Even though it took less than 5 minutes to get over there, she felt a lot better. Not sure what to make of that little episode Shana blamed the alarm clock for it. She knew she was really sick of that thing every morning, but never knew someone could be sick of something so much that they actually get physically whoozy in the stomach._

_It's been lazy these past few days so she couldn't muster up the energy to go out and buy a new one. _

_"Good Morning! Good Mor-" She hissed under her breath once she heard it again, and before the clock could say/sing the rest, in a swift move she grasped it in one hand while the other opened the window, and she chucked it the clock out. After it left her hand she instantly closed the window and stayed in the same position until she heard the singing die down and it made a very satisfying shattering sound once it made contact with the street below._

_She sighed in relief and content now that the stupid contraption was gone and out of her sight. _

_She turned around and was about to make her way to her comfy bed when it happened again. Expect this time she felt ready to puke on her carpet, and tried to hold down whatever threatened to come up as she ran through her bedroom door into the hallway and down to the bathroom._

_Shana spent most of the morning in the bathroom by the toilet, and not more than twice had she puked, but she stayed in there for a while cause she didn't dare trust her stomach._

_And for a couple of hours she took a nap on the couch. Only because she accidentally fell asleep._

_She woke feeling the same as before. Weak and extremely tired, luckily the nausea had passed._

_Trying to get up she had to put a finger to her forehead as the girl realized she had the worst headache in the world. Not even wanting to deal with it she changed into different clothes. The flame haze chose -not really just picked up what was closest- to wear a orange long sleeve shirt that had a V neck line and then put on some dark denim jeans._

_Before she went out she grabbed a not so thick black jacket. It wasn't like she would need a thick heavy coat just to go to the store. And then opened the door to be met with a brisk cold breeze instantly._

So here she was heading to the store to get some pills for her killer headache.

After making lots of turns she finally made it to the drug store. By the time she made it there, she just wanted to go back to bed, the long walk dreadfully added to her state of fatigue.

Shana opened the door which made a 'ding dong' sound go off and the lady behind the counter, who put the magazine she was reading down, greeted her with a cheerful 'konnichiwa'. The flame haze returned the greeting in a more breathless voice, and continued walking through the aisles looking for the small rectangle box with the magical pills inside.

She found the boxes of medicine down aisle 5 -the last aisle- and started looking for the right kind of pills. A growl of frustration slipped out when she saw they were sold out of the pink and white ones.

Shana was a little more than startled when she heard a familiar voice come from her right.

"Konnichiwa, Shana-san" Yoshida greeted her friend with a cheery yet slightly surprised tone in her voice. The flame haze looked over at her and eyes widened a little when she saw the brown haired girl with her school uniform on and has her handbag.

Shana mumbled out a hi then went back to looking for something that would help her merciless headache. But Yoshida didn't walk away and instead continued talking.

"We were all a worried when you didn't show up for school today" _Crap. _She forgot all about it with the whole morning being as busy as it had been.

"Did anything happen? Are you okay?" Yoshida asked, concern evident in her tone.

It wouldn't hurt to tell her, right?

Seeing that as a no, Shana explained everything that happened this morning while she found some pills. The other girl was really worried about her friend and sadly the pills were just out of Shana's reach.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Ya..I'll be..fine" She managed to get out, her voice strained as she was reaching her hand out as far as she could but it still wasn't enough to grab the square box. It just had to be one of last ones available and the workers thought it very clever to stock them up on the highest shelf. Yoshida sighed, but it didn't really help her worried mind. She looked at her friend and then realized how much trouble she was having getting a medicine box.

"Do you need help?"

"No! I can get it!" Shana instantly snapped at the girl causing her to flinch and take a step back. The flame haze also noticed that even at the smallest things she would snap lately. Snap a lot more than usual. Sighing she pulled back her hand and looked over at Yoshida.

The girl got the message when she pointed at the box. Yoshida wasn't that much taller than Shana but apparently she was just enough to get the box of pills without much trouble.

"You sure your going to be okay?" She asked again handing the medicine over to the flame haze. After getting a 'yes' nod, she said her goodbyes and went on with what she was originally at the store to get, but still couldn't stop worrying about Shana.

* * *

Said girl made her way back to her apartment as she slowly climbed the stairs and trudged down the 2nd story hallway. She fumbled around with the keys trying to get them in the locks, and the patience she had was draining. Just as she was about ready to toss the keys aside and kick the door open, she got it unlocked.

Not waisting a minute she opened it, and quickly got herself a glass of water before downing the pills in one gulp. She tossed her coat letting it land unceremoniously on the ground as she plopped down on her red and pink colored bed. Just before she fell asleep, for once all today, she smiled out of sheer happiness.

Shana finally got to go back to bed, and the pills did the trick in making her headache joyously vanish.

..

...

...

...

She got roughly 3 hours of sleep when someone knocking -more like banging- on the door pulled her out of the pleasant slumber.

Getting up she dreadfully realized that that same mind-killing headache came back. She walked out of her bedroom and went to open the door when she had some kind of feeling burning at the pit of her stomach. It didn't really feel like she was going to throw up again, it felt more like a warning or a desperate cry not to open the front door.

Shana shrugged it off thinking it was related to this weird virus she must have caught and opened the door. Maybe she should have listened to it better because she did not like what, or rather who, was standing outside her door.

"Thank God, Shana-chan~!" Alice sounded so relieved and worried at the same time, if that was possible. The girl didn't waste a minute in bringing the flame haze into a bone crushing embrace. "I was so worried!"

She let go, but kept her hands on the flame haze's shoulders with a tight grip. "Are you okay? Do you need to lie down? Do you need a glass of water? Need food? Need Tums?"

Alice laid down question after question, and it wasn't helping Shana's unceasingly throbbing forehead.

"Urasai, Urasai, Urasai!" She couldn't take anymore as she yelled at the fox girl.

Alice replied with a fake hurtful expression and then said, "Wow she was right. Talk about snappy, sheesh"

"What do you want?" Shana breathed out, really not in the mood to talk to this particular girl right now.

"I just came to make sure you were okay"

The flame haze was a little taken aback by what she said, and asked, "Why?"

Alice let out a depressed sigh before walking over and sitting down on the white leathery couch. She propped up her elbows on the top of her knees and cradled her face in her hands. "Because I was worried." She began. "Ever since Kukaii...died, It's been hurting me, tearing me up that if I had just gone over and helped him then he might still be alive. But I didn't. Which is why, if I can do anything about it then I'm not letting anyone else die. Not anyone special to me" She had a couple of tears rolling down her face, but through the whole thing she kept a smile. Though Shana knew it was fake and forced.

"I had always wondered how you were dealing with his...you know..." Since his death, she always thought Alice was strong and taking it a lot better than a lot of other people would. Including her. If Yuji died then she would turn into some kind of depressed mess.

She stopped it at that. Already grimacing at what she was thinking of. No way was he gonna die, she would make _dead_ sure of that.

"I'm...managing, I guess. Sometimes I cry just thinking about him, and other times I can't get to sleep without feeling alone in that big apartment of mine." Alice replied gloomy. She never really liked talking about him, but it felt good for some reason to let it out like this. "I think the only thing keeping me sane is what I tell myself when I'm on the brink of darkness"

"And that is?"

She smiled, a genuine smile. "I shouldn't mourn his death. I should to celebrate his life."

Shana didn't quite understand how Alice of all people could survive with just that, but gave a comforting smile nonetheless.

"Enough about me! Where's Yuji?" Said girl asked wiping the tears away, and curiously glanced over at the flame haze.

Shana had been lost in thought that she didn't hear what the girl said, and instead asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No! Now don't avoid the question!" Alice grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down onto the couch. A thought ran through her mind and she then asked, "Don't tell he's hiding in here somewhere" Her voice was suspicious yet carried a hint of delight?

"Who?"

"You know who!" But that look of bewilderment on Shana's face convinced her that she really didn't know. "Yuji! Where's Yuji?"

"Oh" Shana replied finally getting a grip on the conversation. She turned and looked at her hands settled in her lap. "His grandma is really sick, and him an his okasa flew out to see her for a couple of days"

Alice searched her face, once she looked up, to see any hints of that statement being a lie as she still believed he was hiding somewhere. Nope, guess it's true then.

The flame haze stood up and walked into the kitchen to get herself something to drink, and right when she got up, decided to get some more pills as well. How she managed to forget her headache for that long being with Alice is a mystery to her.

Said girl on the other hand was lost in thought on the couch. She kept wondering why she never heard any of the news. Why hadn't he texted everybody and told them he was leaving? Maybe he didn't have time to. These kinds of questions and answers flooded her mind but she quickly got pulled back to reality by the smell of green tea was it? Aw yes she couldn't mistake that smell.

She curiously looked over at the doorway to the kitchen and saw Shana walked out with a cup in her hand. The temptation was too great..

"Ah, Shana-chan~? You wouldn't be keeping my cup warm in the kitchen would you?"

"You said you didn't want any so no"

Right before she sat down on the couch Alice stood up and started walking into the kitchen saying, "Aw, Thanks! I knew you would keep mine extra warm, your such a good friend" being sarcastic.

Alice got her drink and sat back down next to the flame haze. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay!" She exasperatedly replied. Really how many more times is she going to be asked that.

"Geez, I was just making sure"

"Wait. How did you find out I was sick?" Shana finally got the chance to ask, and was really curious about the answer cause she never told her about it.

"Oh that? Kazumi-chan told me!" Alice stated matter-of-factly. "Demo, She only told me that you weren't feeling well. After that I kind of ran out of the store and came here before I could listen to the rest of the story" She smiled sheepishly.

"So spill!" Alice got up and sat on the other side of the coffee table to she was directly across from the flame haze.

Shana knew better than to try and avoid telling the story. She knew too well that that crazed fox girl was really stubborn and persistent and won't take no for an answer.

So she recited what had happened that morning, and well got an unplanned for reaction.

For Alice knowing what she knew right when the words nausea and fatigue entered her ears, that what was about to come wasn't gonna be an expected discovery.

She just had to get a big gulp of the green tea when Shana finished explaining. As soon as the girl had closed her mouth, Alice out of surprise took a perfect spit take.

It wasn't the story that had caught her by surprise it was the fact that when she thought she knew what was wrong, _she _was proven wrong. A single word popped into her mind and that's when she realized that's what was going on with Shana, and really took her by surprise.

She quickly got some paper towels and cleaned up the mess, luckily it didn't reach any further than the coffee table.

"What just happened? What's wrong?" Shana asked her, completely startled by the sudden reaction.

"Um...I think I just...realized..." Alice slowly trailed off not sure how to put it.

"Realized what?"

"That you might...be...you know.." She started trailing off hoping to get the message through but with no avail.

Shana quirked a curious eyebrow at what the girl was saying. "I might be what?"

"That well...you could be..." Alice fumbled around with words trying to rack her brain for anything that could soften the impact of what she is gonna have to say. With nothing coming to mind she sighed at looked at the flame haze dead on with a slight blush. "Did you guys use...protection that one time?"

"Protection?" Seeing the confused look on her face, Alice assumed the worst, no. She mentally smacked herself for forgetting the very important part in her 'talk' with Shana.

She really didn't want to assume, heck for all she knew it could really be just a bad virus, but before she told the flame haze she wanted to get proof she wasn't wrongfully assuming the worst.

"I'll be right back" And Alice quickly exited the apartment and headed for the store.

_I could be what? _Shana thought to herself.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, Alice finally came back through the door except with a small bag in her hand. She went into the kitchen and got whatever was in the bag out as she came back to the living room and gave the flame haze strict instructions.

Not sure what to make of the things she was given, Shana followed every instruction.

15 minutes passed with silence as Alice finally stood up from the couch and walked into the bathroom.

A couple of seconds passed before Shana heard a high-pitched scream come from the bathroom, but she couldn't tell if it was a delighted scream or horrified scream as she quickly peeled herself off the couch and nearly ran into the bathroom where Alice was looking down at something. Her face was actually a mixture of both. Delighted and Horrified at the same time, and if that wasn't possible before it was now.

"What?" Shana immediately asked not sure whether to be scared or annoyed by her scream.

Alice slowly and hesitantly turned around to meet her disturbed gaze. She held up the thing she was holding.

"Shana-chan~" She began and a smile made its way onto her face. "You're pregnant"

* * *

**_I badly wanted to continue and right what Shana's reaction to that would be, but stopping it here would make it a perfect cliff-hanger. _**

**_OMG! This is my longest chapter having 4,000 words in itself alone! Wow...I surprise even myself sometimes. :O_**

**_Anyways, I hope you guys like, scratch that, LOVE this chapter. I really do. I think it's one of my best chapters and it didn't seem very rushed. So PLZ review and tell me what you think!  
_**


	13. Uh oh

**_Helllooo again my little readers! I sincerely apologize for making you wait so long for this! _**

**_I re-introduced myself to The Sims 3 and got addicted to it, and then we get a one of the cool Ipad 2 s so I have been playing around on that aswell. To top it all off we have relatives staying with us for a couple of days AND we will be __to a different state for the summer! Oh and I momentarily lost my inspiration so when I got it back it was still hard to think of a way to do this chapter so here it is! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Shana's eyes slowly opened as she began to wake up from her long slumber. She blinked a couple of times till they focused and everything wasn't blurry anymore.

Looking around she found herself on her bed. She started leaning up into a sitting position when the back of her head starting aching and she slightly winced from the pain.

Pushing it aside she turned her body placing her bare feet on the floor, but quickly withdrew them back as the floor was icy cold to the touch.

She glanced around to see where she was, but didn't get far as the whole room was dark and the only source of light available was from the one window to her right. Despite the cold floor she got up and walked over toward the window to look out.

The sky was dark and the city's lights shined brilliantly. It was probably late night or very early morning she concluded, as she turned to find the door. It wasn't hard because there was a faint light illuminating from under it.

It wasn't locked so she hadn't been kidnapped or taken hostage by Hecate, but there was something coming from behind the door. It sounded like music, or people talking...maybe both.

Inching her way out Shana was relieved when she saw the familiar outlining of her apartment, but was slightly surprised to see the T.V on. Had she fell asleep on the sofa and sleep walked back to her room? It would've been the perfect explanation except she has never sleep-walked in her entire life so why should it start now? She grabbed what was nearest to her , which happened to be a broom, and took slow guarded steps towards the sofa. For all she knows there could be a thief lurking around her apartment.

Though who would be idiotic enough to break into her, a flame haze's, apartment?

Having already expecting to put up a fight, that when she walked to the front of the sofa she was startled to see Alice sleeping on it with a stupid grin on her face. No one would want to know what she's dreaming about..

Shana's eye slightly twitched from the scene. How can one girl be so annoying even when she's not doing anything? That grin is definitely something though.

The fox girl here explains why the T.V was on but... why was she here in the first place?

Did something happen and she needed to sleepover or something? For some reason most of yesterday is a blurry black dot in Shana's memory. She wasn't knocked unconscious, right? Well that would explain the pain in the back of her head, but they would have taken her hostage and not taken her back to her apartment. Did Alice talk her into drinking, and she got drunk? No way! That couldn't have happened or at least she hoped it didn't. After contemplating each scenario she decided not to waste her time thinking about it and just wake the other girl up.

Shana wondered the best way to wake her up...but it didn't take more than 10 seconds to find the perfect way.

Holding the broom up by the handle so that the bristle part was lightly grazing the ceiling, she started lightly hitting the girl but with too much force for it to be considered "patting".

It took a couple a hits before that grin on Alice's face turned into a tight frown, and eventually she started to wake up.

She instantly put her arms infront of her trying to defend herself from the continous hits. "Hey! What are you doing?" she asked, her tone was a mix of confusion and anger. That's what she felt and it showed. Confused as to why Shana would be hitting her with a broom. A fricken' broom. Well..better that than something that could mercilessly kill her or do great harm. And she's angry because she got woken up from a very 'pleasant' dream and opening her eyes to see that girl hitting her with a broom was not her idea of a nice morning.

"Waking you up" The flame haze replied in a way that it seemed like she did this every morning, but did not cease hitting her with the broom.

Alice waited for the right time then sprung up grabbing the broom aswell so that she could tower over the other girl except Shana ended up losing her balance because the handle for the broom had hit her in the stomach when Alice grabbed it.

She landed with a thud and felt pain just sear through her entire body. Not until now did she notice how much her mucles were aching and how much she felt like she just fought 3 denizens at the same time. This new, unpleasant, discovery just made her even more curious as to what happened. Maybe Alice came over and they got into a fight and she got hit on the head? Or maybe she was pushed down the stairs or, or...maybe nothing happened at all.

Figuring it was best just to ask instead of constantly thinking about it, Shana stood back up wincing at the pain as she staggered over to the sofa. Right when she sat down a loud clanking noise came from her left.

Alice had tossed the broom off the side and onto the wood floors before turning now to the flame haze with tears in her eyes threatening to fall apparently not noticing her friend was in pain. "You don't have to hit me with a broom to wake me up. Geez your so mean sometimes"

Shana rolled her eyes at the drama queen. She knew those were fake tears because Alice cannot, no matter how hard you try, get emotionally hurt that easily.

"Even after all I did for you after what happened" The fox girl continued her fake sobbing. "Even after all that.."

Shana resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. Honestly, can't she see that she's not fooling anyone? Wait didn't she say 'after what happened'? This is what caught the flame haze's attention as she turned to the fox girl with a very curious facial expression. "What happened, Alice?"

Said girl stopped her little act and blinked twice, for all the things that girl could have said, Alice wasn't expecting that. "Eh? You mean you don't remember?"

Shana shook her head. She turned so she was facing the T.V across the room and had her chin placed in her right hand while the other held the right's elbow. She wore a hard thinking expression."I don't remember anything from yesterday"

"Amnesia, maybe?" Alice asked to herself so low that Shana didn't catch it.

"Well if you really did lose your memory than I guess I have no choice but to tell you what happened" Alice got up and started pacing back and forth as she recited what happened.

**_Flashback..._**

_"Your pregnant"_

_Silence as still as the dead descended around them. Children's screaming and laughter could be heard in the far distant background._

_Alice didn't know exactly what to do, but she knew she needed to say something cause if she didn't then the silence would consume her whole. Then again if she said the wrong thing then Shana might kill her...so there's really a cliff down each road. Why was she so quiet anyway? Alice couldn't figure out if she liked the usual hot-headed flame haze side or this quiet one. _

_After a couple of moments Alice realized it didn't even need to be pondered. This quiet girl infront of her doing absolutely nothing was starting to scare the crap out of her._

_Her throat felt so dry all of a sudden and she nearly flinched at how loud it sounded when she swallowed. It was like stepping into a puddle on a rainy day, how loud the splash is._

_A weird sound came from the back of her throat when she got startled by Shana's hand starting to lift up into the air. As if reaching out for her and_

_The fox girl swore she heard a 'doink' sound come from the flame haze as the girl fell back and hit the wooden floors behind her. Alice rushed to her aid to find out she had only fainted. AKA Alice thought she had a heart attack and may have dropped down dead._

_Feeling somewhat relieved that it hadn't come to the extreme, said girl carried Shana to the bed. _

**_End.._**

"And that's what happened" Alice finished her little flashback.

"So that's what happened yesterday.." Shana said slowly as the memories rushed back into her and that black blurry spot of her memory was now crystal clear.

How could she have forgotten? Even now she can't believe it. Maybe someone's pulling a prank, and by the end of it that someone had better have counted their blessings. But what if it's not a prank, a silly joke? No one would want to go this far though. The flame haze sighed before immediately tensing up at a thought. Yuji. What about him? Is he in on the joke? No, no he wouldn't do something like that. Then it must be true.

Shana was starting to open her mouth about to say something when Alice beat her to it by one milisecound.

"But. The good news of all this is..." She felt her spirit liften. Oh good, so there is good news!

"I'm not pregnant!" Alice announced clapping her hands together with a huge smile on her face. And Shana's spirit just flew out the window...How is that good news? Maybe to her but still. The flame haze was about to ask how she knew when she remembered something.

When Alice came back through the door of her apartment yesterday and gave her the box for the pregnancy test, Shana happened to see that the girl had another one in her other hand. Why would she check herself though?

"I was having the same kind of symptoms you were having so I decided to buy an extra for me while I got yours" Alice finished saying as if she read the flame haze's thoughts loud and clear. Said girl slightly nodded in understanding and went to get up but felt the same kind of pain from before sear back through her body.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked her voice full of concern as she now noticed her friend in pain, even if it was only for a second.

Shana, instead of replying with an 'i'm okay' or 'i'm fine' she asked, "Why does my body hurt so much?"

Alice's worried face fell and turned into something unreadable, all traces of concern were gone and replaced by a small ounce of fear. As quickly as the foreign(to Alice) facial expression came it disappeared. And it turned from 'unreadable' to a forced smile. "Whatever do you mean Shana-chan?"

"I _mean, _it hurts whenever I try to stand up"

"Eh really? That's a mystery" Alice nervously chuckled as the side of her forehead was noticeably perspiring. "I wonder how that happened"

Shana was going to say something until she noticed how the fox girl was acting and was becoming suspicious. "Alice do you know what happened?"

Alice contemplated her choice here. She could A: Tell everything. She could B: Lie. She could C: Tell everything then run. She could D: Run for her dear life. Or F: She could tell everything in a calmly manner then when things get out of hand lie then run.

She, in the end of her 3 second thinking, chose F but was skeptical about it.

"Okay fine" Alice let out a breath she didn't know she was holding then continued. "You see..You haven't been asleep since yesterday. Cause you've been asleep and/or unconsious for about 2 days now and well"

"When you fainted 2 days ago I was forced to carry you up the stairs. I just got to the very top step when I slipped on a... And then fell backwards down the stairs and I ended up landing on... you" Alice finished with a uneasy smile. Being afraid of what the flame haze's response would be.

Oddly enough to her aswell, Shana didn't feel angry at all, but rather more mentally exhausted from all this stuff happening and all. "Wait, What did you sli-"

"I have no idea" Alice interrupted, already knowing what she was going to ask. "It all happened so fast and when I went to see, whatever it was was already gone"

"Oh"

A thick blanket of silence wrapped around the two girls, threatening to suffocate them both.

"Hmm...2 days..." Shana started whispering to herself. "2 days...2 days..."

"WAIT!" She shouted, startling Alice who was slowly inching her way closer to her what Shana was whispering. Said girl turned to the fox girl with a horrified look on her face, but yet she seemed happy at the same time. 'Weird' Alice thought.

"2 days, right?"

"Ya"

"Do you realize what that means?" Shana slightly lowered her vocal volume. Seeing as the other girl didn't with her baffled face, she continued " Yuji will be back early tomorrow morning!"

Alice's baffled expression turned into one of...of...who knows when realization dawned on her. Maybe it was fear or maybe it was excitement, either way Shana couldn't tell in the slightest. "Ah well...that's...um...Oh"

The fox girl watched as Shana paced back and forth in front of the coffee table. "Why not just tell him?"

The flame haze turned to her and gave a look that told Alice that she basically told her to surrender to Hecate. "Are you kidding me? What do you think he would do? Probably die from a heart attack!"

"He wouldn't die from a heart attack" Alice tried to convince her, but even the fox girl didn't believe it herself.

Sighing Alice got up and walked toward the front door while the flame haze started going on about what could happen.

"Where are you going?" She asked noticing the girl about to depart from the apartment.

"I'm tired an want to go to bed" And Shana just now noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She must be really tired. "I still think you should outright tell him"

"But what would hap-" The flame haze started but didn't get much words in before Alice interrupted her.

"I know. I know. 'He would faint, die' or whatever" She looked aggravated, but then all traces of it was gone. Her once hard eyes softened and she sighed before continuing. "Have you ever wondered which hurts the most: saying something and wishing you hadn't, or saying nothing, and wishing you had?"

Alice quickly grabbed her coat then exited the apartment leaving Shana to think over her words.

Shana found that she was all worn out from todays events and decided sleep on what had been said. After all, tomorrow is the start of their 3rd year in high school. This is going to be one of the worst school days in history...

* * *

**_I wonder whats going to happen next O.O_**

**_Oh wait I do know xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter and again sorry for making you wait so long for it. I wish I could have done better but this is what I got so ya.._**


	14. An unexpected twist! OO

**_Hello! Konnichiwa! Bonjour! So chapter...what was it?..__15? No...OH! Right, so here is chapter 14! You can finally read another one of my beautiful chapters though I am really proud of this one! _**

**_Enjoy! That's an order not a suggestion! :)_**

* * *

The next morning...

Shana awoke to a bright sunny morning, the birds were chirping their own melodies, the children were out playing in the yards and there was the sounds of the mothers talking to one another. She rubbed her eyes to rid of the sleep, and sat up.

She turned and got together her uniform before heading into the shower.

After completing the usual morning routine she grabbed her coat and headed out the door of her apartment.

An ice cold breeze was blowing outside making the trees leaves rustle when coming in contact, despite the cold weather however people were enjoying the outdoors today. It may be freezing but it's still nice and sunny!

Shana took a deep breath of the newly coming winter air and started to make her way down the long hallway, down the stairs and out on the routine path she always took.

"Ohayou Shana-chan~!" Alice called out to her. She was standing on the side walk waiting for the flame haze along with Yoshida, Ogata and Ike.

"Ohayou Hirai-san" Ike was the first to greet out of the other two girls.

"Ohayou" Yoshida and Ogata said almost in perfect sync.

"Ohayou mena" Shan, instead of greeting one by one, said as she started walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the school.

"So..Are you excited for today?" Alice decided to break the momentary silence that had come about. "I mean about becoming 3rd years today!"

Everyone immediately started talking about it until Yoshida had to remember something. "Ano..Isn't Sakai-kun supposed to be coming back today?"

Shana went quiet all of a sudden. She had oh so luckily forgotten that small part, but there's no helping it now she already remembers. What will she say to him? Come outright and tell him or just lie and keep him from knowing? Well if she doesn't tell him sooner or later the baby growing inside of her will. Gah! Why did she get put into this situation?

Alice mentally face-palmed. That's why she corrected herself when she said' I mean about becoming 3rd years today!' she had completely forgot aswell and was lucky enough to save herself from saying anything. But she didn't think anyone else would say something. Wowo wait. How did she know he was gone? Alice never told anybody as far as she can think of. Hmmm...they might have called him, thats possible.

"That's right he is!" The fox girl quickly said to keep them from getting worried or something about Shana's behavior. "My I had already forgotten...haha"

Until the school came into sight there was an awkward silence that lingered in the air around the four students.

Shana was walking completely lost in thought when she had an unexpectedly came in contact with Alice's back. "Hey why did you stop?"

The flame haze was lightly rubbing her forehead as she noticed the girl in front of her didn't response, but instead was pointing somewhere. Shana followed the direction in which Alice was pointing in to see the one person that plagued her mind these past couple of days.

"Ohayou Sakai-kun!" Yoshida greeted Yuji with her usual smile along with Ike and Ogata who were on either side of her.

"Oh no.." Alice mumbled to herself, not sure what the bright side looked like now. She takes back what she said yesterday cause he could very well have a heart attack. He looked so happy to see everyone even though it's only been about 4 days since he left. She turned to her left and saw the flame haze was a bit hesitant to go over, when said girl looked right, Alice gave her a, what was supposed to be a reassuring smile but failed.

Shana didn't feel any more confident about going to see him, but might as well get it over sooner rather than later right?. She took a deep breath and recomposed her usual self then started walking over to where Yuji was.

She walked up next to them and stayed quiet until their eyes locked onto each other. Looking into those eyes she felt like he had been gone for years, and never called once. Even if it had only been 4 days she still missed him a lot.

She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips before slightly blushing and saying, "Welcome back"

Everyone who was watching could be 'aww' ing, but the school bell rang before they could say anything else.

Yuji gave her a heart warming smile before slightly hugging her then walking toward the main entrance. Shana stayed next to him, and looked up at him before holding his hand and entwining their fingers.

Alice was lagging behind the rest just watching. The whole performance was so amazing that she thought the flame haze was over the original problem of if she should tell him or not, but the only thing that made Alice realize it was just a cover up of how worried the girl was was that small ounce of fear that burned in her eyes.

The fox girl stopped for a moment. She felt like she needed to remember something. Something important. It was that nagging feeling that you get when you think your forgetting something that has been bothering her all morning. Tried to ignore it but it never went away, more like got stronger.

She finally sighed coming out of her thoughts to see that the others had already gone inside. Alice started to slowly walk forward toward the door and once there reached out for the handle.

Then she remembered something. Something very important about the pregnancy tests, something that could change everything that was about to happen. Her eyes widened at the realization she had come to, and immediately turned around and ran back in the direction of the apartment.

* * *

Shana and the other looked at the class's sheet to see that everyone had the same classes. Maybe it was a coincidence...maybe.

* * *

Alice ran up the steps to the flame hazes apartment and extended her hand while running so she could twist the door knob and enter without losing a moments time when she ended up slamming into the door because it was locked.

"OW!" The fox girl almost shouted, but kept it in and got up, ignoring the pain in her butt. She tried the knob again, but no changes.

Not having a key and no other option, Alice quickly apologized before kicking the door open thanking God that there wasn't an alarm. She just prayed that her theory is right.

* * *

Shana along with the rest of the gang couldn't wait to hear what happened on Yuji's trip, but were forced to wait a little longer as they sat down right when the school bell rang signally the start of classes.

Though it was halfway through the class that any of them realized Alice had suddenly disappeared..

* * *

After school...

The flame haze waited for Yuji in an no longer used classroom. Apparently there was a student who died in there, but the body was never found. Though the police didn't stop the investigation of the case because although the body was not there there was still enough evidence to suggest they had been murdered. The police however revealed only limited information.

The whole classroom had been covered in blood and a knife was found in one of the desks. The owner of the blood was a 2nd year Male student, Hiro Sakura. No finger prints were found of the knife not even his, but it was covered in his red blood. A call to his parents had proved to be the right thing in the investigation since his mother, who had picked up the phone, reported her son had been missing for more than a week. The classroom's attendance book proved her statement true.

But it's only a rumor people say, a way to scare some of the students.

Ever since that horrifying day the principle had closed the room as 'un-usable'.

Shana sat on one of the desks along the window as she gazed out it. There was a big tree outside of the window some of the branches were so close that you could probably crawl out onto them if you wanted. The room was dark and would probably spook some people out with that aura coming from all around just enveloping you, but the flame haze was too nervous to even give it a second thought.

During the last class she managed to get a note passed to him saying to meet her here at 4:00pm, and it was already now 4:05pm. Classes ended about thirty minutes ago,but she knew all their friends would be crowding around him asking him several questions about his trip to see his ill grandmother so that's why she made it 4 instead of right after class.

So she waits.

A breeze blew through the slim opening at the bottom of the window, blowing against her face and through her hair as if comforting her, telling her it will be alright. And she starts to visibly relax until the sounds of footsteps approaching catch her attention. Her body immediately tensed up as she waits for the sound of the door opening.

A couple moments passed before thats what happened. The door slid open slowly and then was gently shut closed, the footsteps were like crashing dishes on the floor as they approached her.

They stopped to her right as she forced herself to stand up and face him.

Yuji heaved a heavy sigh. Just like she had predicted, everyone did bombard him with questions and actually got 'get well' cards too.

He never really wanted to talk about it, but he did answer all their questions quickly and hurried over to this classroom.

A thick silence was now in the air as neither really knew what to say.

For Yuji: He didn't know what to say as he picked up on the odd behavior already. How she always seemed troubled or was spacing out during class. So he didn't want to say the wrong thing and get her upset, but at the same time really wants to know whats wrong.

For Shana: How the heck was she supposed to start. 'How's grandma doin? Oh that's great. Oh and by the way your going to be a dad. Yeah' No. In any situation you do not tell them that way...sure it get to the point, but it's too hard of an impact to receive. She has to figure a way to soften the blow...we don't need another death in this classroom thats for sure.

Of many(not so much) different things she could've started out with, she chose the easiest and obvious. "How is she?"

"She's alive" He lightly chuckled, but it quickly turned into nothing as he continued. "Ever since her fever shot up it's been affecting her heart somehow. About a week ago she had a heart attack and she was quickly rushed to the hospital. The doctors were amazed to see her survive it since it was more severe than anyone had thought. But sadly the devastating events didn't stop there. The next day my grandpa saw her lying unconsious on the kitchen floor, and ever since then she hasn't woken up"

Shana was surprised at what happened. Hence she only thought that his grandma had caught a common flu or virus, and it wold have passed over within a couple of days. She never thought it would have been that tense of a situation.

"Oh" was her meek reply as momentary silence soon followed.

Yuji was getting really bothered by her being so quiet for some reason. Her bangs covered her face from his view so he couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling. It got to the point where he was convinced something was really wrong here. "Shana, is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself today"

She slightly jumped hearing his voice as if she had been lost in her train of thought. "I'm fine" She said after a couple of moments, but it didn't seem to convince him. "Really"

He sighed in defeat. If she didn't want to tell him than he wasn't going to force it. Yuji this time almost didn't think she would continue, but yet he was wrong.

"Demo.." Shana started avoiding eye contact with him. "I do have some...thing to tell you"

He watched her every move awaiting what she would say.

"I.." She found it so difficult to get that word out as if it was caught in her throat refusing to be said.

Sighing heavily then she took a deep breath before forcing her head up to meet his curiously-worried gaze, and mustered the courage before opening her mouth to speak. "I'm pr-"

"WAI...WAIT!"

The couple whirled their heads(Shana more than Yuji) towards the cracked open window to see it had been fully opened. Hands were holding on to the windowsill as the owner dangled off the side of the building. The flame haze didn't need to look over the side to see who would be there cause she knew all too well as she smacked her forehead.

"Wait..wa..it" The voice was strained sounding. Your voice wouldn't be any different if you were holding onto a window sill about 3 stories off the ground! Not like when your boy/girl friend get you the best present ever..

A head started bobbing up and down over the side before Alice climbed into the classroom and wiped some sweat off her forehead.

Once she recollected herself, she put her hand up making a 'stop' gesture with it and said in a firm voice. "Wait"

Yuji stared at her. First his grandma gets sick, then Shana starts acting weird, and then now Alice climbs in through a window three stories high when Shana was just about to tell him something that seemed really important.

The flame haze glared at Alice hard. How does she always manage to interrupt at the worst times? That may just be as mysterious as the homicide case..

Alice turned to Shana with a rather...blank face really. "I accidentally misread the tests"

_'Tests?' _Yuji asked himself in his mind.

"Eh? So that means?" The flame haze suddenly perked up at the confession and she was eager to hear the _accurate _results.

Alice took in a dramatical breath before smiling. "Your not..." She trailed off noticing Yuji. "You'kno...not that."

Shana heaved a heavy relieved sigh, placing her hand over her heart while doing so. This was probably the greatest news in a little while for her. And thank God Alice found it she misread them before Shana had basically blurted it out that she was pregnant! Though that wouldn't have nearly happened if she had read them right in the first place...so this was all going back to her.

Shana grabbed Alice by the shirt and brought her down so she could whisper in her ear, "You have no idea how much stress you telling me I was pregnant put on me?"

The fox girl got out of Shana's grip then stood back up, in the process moving a couple of feet away from the shorter girl.

Shana then continued, the tone in her voice told Alice that she was might not want to stick around much longer. "So how do you plan to get out of this one Alice?"

The flame haze started taking threatening steps closer to the fox girl ready to break something. Alice was already taking steps backwards towards the window as _she _was ready to run for safety from the other girls wrath.

"Umm...I'm sorry?" Alice asked more than said, her voice full of skepticism which matched the expression of dreadful doubt on her face.

Shana had a very creepy grin on her face as she slowly inched her way towards the fox girl, shaking her head at the previous apology(?).

Alice swallowed hard as her back made contact with the windowsill, and she shut her eyes awaiting the painful impact that would soon be delivered as Yuji stood bewildered beyond belief as to what was going on.

* * *

Shana and Yuji rushed out the front entrance as they felt a fuzetsu being launched nearby. Tanaka, Satou and Yoshida were already waiting for the two. They all shared a single understanding nod before rushing off to the battle.

In the background a pair of legs were seen sticking out from that same tree by the windows...

* * *

During the battle...

It all happened so fast that she couldn't even figure out what just went down. Somewhere, sometime she got up to this platform with a Tomogara in front of her. Shana noted that said platform was about 50 stories high off the ground. How she suddenly got up her was a mystery as well as why she couldn't see any of her friends or Yuji nearby.

The Tomogara had it's mace-looking-thing drawn out and held firmly in it's hands as it lunged forward toward the flame haze with remarkable speed. "Get ready to die!" It shouted and would have made contact with her abdomen area if she hadn't had the quick reflex's she does. Shana narrowly dodged it and tried to think up a plan of strategy in her head.

Everything was happening so fast like a movie. How she always she barely dodged the hits, how no one was within visible distance, and how she was suddenly getting cuts all over even though nothing was making contact.

She slightly stumbled back as a new one spread across her stomach. The enemy saw this and immediately dashed forward landing a hit straight to her gut causing Shana to fly back and land painfully at the edge of the platform.

The Tomogara darkly chuckled as it approached her and grabbed her by the neck holding her up over the edge.

Shana didn't know anything anymore. Why everything was happening so quickly, why she had forgotten how she came into a one-on-one battle, why this particular Tomogara was so strong, or when he had let go.

She saw his figure start to get smaller as she plummeted 60 mph to the ground, trying to spread her wings but for that same odd reason they weren't. Everything was so...surreal. Like everything happening was just some play. But..that's not it so,

What now?

She's falling basically to her death and no ones around to save her. Why?

Shana closed her eyes and awaited the impact of the hard concrete street that was below, but it never came. It was like she kept on falling.

Soon she didn't feel the wind rushing through her hair. She instantly opened her eyes to nothing but pitch darkness.

* * *

Shana has been walking for what she feels is days and there's nothing no matter which direction you go in. She finally sighed and gave up cause her legs were screaming to rest. Closing her eyes she rested for a long while then reopened them to take another glance around.

But this time something was there.

The flame haze squinted her eyes to see what it was, but it only looked to be a very faint light. That was all the hope she needed as she almost jumped up, and started running toward it.

To her nearly teary relief it kept getting brighter and brighter meaning it wasn't some hallucination created by her mind!

But she gave that hallucination theory a second thought as she approached the now almost blinding light. It looked like a common chandelier, but in this case looked to be made out of real gold which was very shiny.

Why was this here? Seriously a dumb chandelier all alone in the midst of black darkness just shining brilliantly? Hallucinations are sounding pretty good right now.

Shana heard something. As if someone cleared their throat, and she got the crap scared out of her when she heard a voice.

"Over here baka"

Shana more than surprised, perhaps astonished, to see that when she turned her head she saw Alice standing to her left in a gold and white robe.

The flame haze was too caught off guard by the girls sudden appearance that she didn't even roll her eyes at the exaggerated get up. Alice. Here.? That didn't make sense..

Shana wanted to say something but was too slack-jawed to get any coherent words out. However Alice fixed that problem by speaking up first.

"Your probably wanting to know where you are right?" She asked, but didn't give Shana time to answer as she continued. "Well. You don't need to know that"

"You want to know at least why your here too, am I right?" Alice took the words that the flame haze couldn't get out. "But. You don't need to know that either"

"Are you gonna tell me _something_?" Shana finally was able to speak again, but was slightly aggravated that Alice wasn't spilling anything important.

"Yes" Alice stated matter-of-factly. She walked up to Shana her face got too close for the flame haze's comfort. Alice after a couple of seconds lifted her hand then flicked Shana's forehead straight smack in the middle. "Wake up"

She then turned around and walked a couple of feet away. Shana rubbed her forehead. "What was the for? What do you mean 'wake up'?"

"I mean you need to wake up from this nightmare"

Alice turned around to face her, and then fox girl walked forward slightly then gently placed her hand on Shana's shoulder.

"Nightmare? What's going on?" Shana was starting to get spooked at the sudden turns of events.

Alice sighed then her cold stoic face grew softer as she slightly smiled. Her expression resembled one of melancholy. "Shana-chan you need to wake up. You've been asleep for a year now"

Said girl was confused. Scratch that confused was just an understatement, she's beyond bewilderment. Asleep for a year? She needs to wake up? Just what was going on exactly?

Seeing she wasn't getting it, Alice then spoke up again except decided to explain everything. "Shana. You've been asleep for an entire year now. You along with the others were fighting Hecate and she nearly killed you if Yuji hadn't stepped in the way. But don't worry he's fine it's just a scar now...You got knocked out cold and haven't woken up since. Everyone is worried about you!"

Out of everything that has happened to her, this is the most ridiculous, absurd, unbelievable story Shana had ever heard happen. So was she lying? Sure Alice did play lots of jokes and pranks, but never would she do something this, this...the flame haze couldn't even think. One minute she's fighting a Tomogara and the next Alice is telling her that she's been in a fricken' coma for a year in a hilarious robe. That just doesn't happen!

Well apparently it does now.

"How do I...wake up?" Shana finally asked after several minutes of silence as she decided to play along and see what happens.

Alice grinned and skipped back about 5 feet suddenly holding a lemon in her hand. "Hey Shana?" she looked down at the lemon she was tossing from one hand to the other while she talked.

"Nani?" Shana looked at her strangely, but said nothing more.

"What do you do when life gives you lemons?"

The flame haze recalled having heard this from somewhere. "You make lemonade?" But she didn't see why she was being asked that.

Alice giggled before suddenly flying up about 10 feet off the ground with some, what looked to be, pure white angel wings.

"When life gives you lemons..." She started with a small smile on her face that turned into a slight smirk as she tossed the lemon to Shana then continued. "You make orange juice and leave the world wondering how the heck you did it"

Alice then flew away and Shana started to feel dizzy and before she could see what was happening, she blacked out.

* * *

**_I really know you guys did NOT expect that twist! Not until the previous chapter did I even think of putting it in there. lol_**

**_So in a weird way I wasn't expecting it either...If that doesn't make sense than just think it does, okay? _**

**_I will be giving this as a warning:_**

**_The next chapter, Chapter 15 will be the last as I am finally bringing Red Albino to a close. Hope you enjoyed reading it, but don't start crying now! You still got another chapter to read :D_**


	15. The Finale

**_The Finale is finally here! I know the feeling you get when a story you like ends, trust me I know it :(_**

**_I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and any future stories I might publish. _**

**_This is SnSAngel with Chapter 15, the finale of Red Albino.  
_**

* * *

Shana furrowed her eyebrows as the sun shone directly on her closed eyelids making them feel hot and slightly burn. She ever so slowly opened her eyes, but almost immediately closed them as the light above her was blinding.

After she held her eyes closed for a good 5 minutes or so, she reopened them really slowly so they could get adjusted to the light as well as the sun that was shinning directly on her from her left.

Eyes now focused she surveyed her surroundings. To the left was a big window, the curtains wide open letting the sun shine through without any interference. To the right was a heart beat machine, and the rest of the room was pretty bland just like a hospital room would look like.

She looked straight, and saw the only bit of color and cheeriness in the room. Lots of 'Get Well' balloons as well as cards and flowers in vases.

Shana looked down to see she was lying down in a hospital bed which was adorned with white sheets and a faded blue, thin blanket.

She was in for a surprise when she looked at her right arm to see a long scar on it, starting at her wrist and almost reaching her shoulder. It wasn't an ugly one as it had completely healed, but was just barely noticeable. Nurse's talking to one another was heard outside of her door, and the constant beeping of the machine next to her.

Then light footsteps sounded as they approached her door with a 'click, clack' noise every step. The flame haze figured it was a nurse coming to check her vitals and make sure everything was going alright. Although she didn't pay much attention to the voice in her head, it was suggesting a thought-worthy question. 'Why had they kept her here for this long?' People would have cut the oxygen off to their friends/family after 7 or 9 months thinking the patient would never wake up and instead lie in a eternal sleep. So why had they kept her oxygen going, why had they never..killed her?

It might have been Whilhelmenia that refused to do so, but then again it could have been Yuji...or Alice?

Shana's eyes suddenly widened slightly. What happened to Alice anyway? Last thing the flame haze could remember was seeing her take wing and fly off before disappearing.

But before that Alice tossed her a...the lemon!Where did it go?

She looked around to see the oval shaped,yellow fruit was no where in sight. However before she could look around any more the door to her room opened.

A nurse who looked to be in her mid-twenties walked in looking down at a clipboard she had in one hand whilst she wrote something on it with a pen in the other. She was wearing a one of the typical, shin length nurse outfits which was a duller pink color. Her auburn hair was up in a tight bun with a Japanese pin going through the side. The nurse's sea blue eyes scanned over the paper as she walked over to the cardio moniter.

Her eyes never left the paper attached to the clipboard, and she took quick glances up when she got to the machine to read the numbers that were displayed in bold green. Therefore never noticing the flame haze next to her on the bed was in fact awake, and watching her every move.

"Excuse me?"

Shana guessed that the young lady was more than startled by her voice as she dropped the clipboard and pen onto the floor. She quickly turned her head and her eyes were wide like saucers, as well as her jaw was slightly dropped.

The flame haze just raised an eyebrow.

"Y-You're awake!" The nurse said a little louder than any normal person would have. Her voice was a mixture of astonishment, bewilderment and disbelief...if it wasn't possible before it is now.

_'Thank you Captain Obvious' _Shana thought to say, but kept it just a thought.

"I've gotta get the doctor" Shiriko, the nurse's name as the flame haze read her name tag, mumbled to herself before rushing out of the room.

* * *

About a dozen questions from the doc later...

"It looks like you will be perfectly fine to leave later today" Kozan, the doctor, announced as he looked through a file while speaking. "However before then I think we should get you something to eat. You're probably starving"

Shana was too puzzled by the recent events to feel like she wanted to eat so she shook her head. "No thanks I'm fine" But her stomach disagreed with her as it let out a very audible grumble. A light blush graced her cheeks as Kozan let out a hearty chuckle, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll have the nurse bring you some food right away" He said with a smile then turned to leave. Writing down something then tearing it off he handed the torn piece of paper to Shiriko and said something before leaving the room. She left right after him, closing the door right behind herself.

Shana let out a light sigh as she looked around the room again. It was nice and quiet now that everyone left, but it also seemed boring and lonely as well.

Her gaze fell upon the window. She didn't notice before how beautiful it was out. There were red robins zooming by the window, chasing one another. Down below was apparently a little garden the hospital had. Family's were seeing their ill loved ones, hugging, smiling, laughing and enjoying the time they have together. Not knowing whether the one they were with would survive or not.

Little kids were running around playing with the butterflies that were gracefully flying above the flower patches. Grandchildren visiting sick grandparents. All in all it was pretty lively out there.

Shana started to wonder how much she missed in the year she was in a coma. What happened to everyone? Will they look the same? Sure it's been an entire 12 months since she last saw them but they couldn't have changed _that _much now really.

A soft knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts as she looked over toward that direction to see the nurse bring in a tray. Shiriko carefully walked over to the side of the bed a placed the tray on this wheeled thing.

It had like a long narrow part that sticked out far and it just barely reached the other side of the bed as the tray with the food was right in front of her.

"Bon Appetite" Shiriko gestured to the food before heading back to the door, but didn't exit right away as her hand was placed on the handle, her back turned toward the hospital hallway she continued, "Another thing Hirai-chan, we notified your guardian about your awakening so she will be coming over soon. Finish up and I'll let you know when she arrives" And with that she took her leave, closing the door behind her.

Shana looked at the food in front of her. It looked to be some kind of fillet fish with three side of green beans, mashed potatoes and corn. There was in the top left corner of the tray a mini carton of milk and a cup with what looked to be in it...Orange juice.

_'Is this why Alice was talking about the whole lemons and orange juice stuff?' _The flame haze pondered it for a while before shrugging it off then lifting the fork to start eating.

* * *

One disgusting hospital meal later...

A knock sounded at the door before it immediately afterwards opened, and Shiriko, the nurse, popped her head in. "Hirai-chan. Your guardian is asking to see you now. Do you want me let her in?"

The flame haze got just a little bit nervous to see Whilhelmenia again, but her excitement over-powered it. She didn't hesitate to nod a 'yes' as the nurse smiled then shut the door again.

She waited anxiously till another quick knock came and the door reopened. The Manipulator of Objects walked through the door and turned around before slightly bowing before the nurse closed the door.

Shana never thought she'd see the day when Whilhelmenia would cry, but never say never. Even though they weren't flowing like a waterfall you could see them building up in the rims of her eyes as she looked at the young flame haze.

Whilhelmenia briskly walked over to the occupied bed and latched her arms around the dark haired girl in it although pulled away before said girl could react.

After awhile the two were talking about things for a long time, until it was time to leave.

Everyone else was waiting beyond the auto sliding doors anxiously. The reunion was long deserved as she was bombarded with 'I missed you' 's as well as hugs.

The group, besides Shana, were all so relieved that she had woken up. In all honesty they thought she would continue lying there in a peaceful slumber forever..

For the next few days everyone helped out when needed with the flame haze. Lying in a bed for a year can really make you wobbly and unstable for the first week or less.

One night Shana was thinking about everything thing that had happened. But her attention was focused on one question that plagued her mind. 'What happened to Alice?'

She was never in the room when the flame haze left or when she got to her apartment. No phone calls, text messages or visits. Nothing ever came.

Shana had asked about her when she was getting out of the hospital bed, but everyone kept asking her who 'Alice' was. Nobody had heard of her. She thought everyone was pretending to not know her, it being a plan Alice herself made up and had everyone participate in, but their puzzled faces told her otherwise. Coincidentally Whilhelmenia wasn't in the room at the mention of her name.

So Shana headed down the stairs to the living room where she knew Whilhelmenia would be right now. Quietly stepping into the room said girl was sitting on the sofa reading some reports.

"You should be resting - de arimasu ~" The Manipulator of Objects stated in her usual monotone but with a hint of concern laced in. She didn't even spare a glance from the paper when Shana sat on the sofa next to her.

"I wanted to ask you something"

Whilhelmenia didn't look up, her eyes continued their unceasing scanning of the reports. "What is it?"

"You have a long time friend named Alice, don't you?"

The older flame haze's eyes stopped as she sat there perfectly still. "Hai" She replied her voice void of any emotion.

"This will probably sound weird, but while I was asleep I met her. In fact I spent months with her" Shana stared down at her hand which were situated in her lap.

Whilhelmenia gave her a curious look before saying, "And your question is - de arimasu ~?"

The flame haze looked up to meet the gaze of the pink haired woman. "Where is Alice?"

Shana thought about it. She know what Alice looks like so why not try and meet her in person when she's not in the coma. Maybe then she'll be able to tell the flame haze why everything in her 'dream' happened. It seemed to real to be just any ordinary dream.

Whilhelmenia looked at Shana as if she just suggested to surrender the fight against Hecate.

The young flame haze nearly didn't believe what she heard next.

"I'm sorry if I may disappoint you, demo Alice has been dead for over 500 years"

She couldn't believe it! Dead. Over 500 years? What about that 'dream' then?

Was it...nah. That would explain the robe and angel wings though...

Shana went to sleep that night wondering about everything. Was that dream just something her mind created out of sheer imagination? But that wouldn't explain how it felt like she was living in the real world not the dream world. And what about Alice? Whilhelmenia showed the flame haze a picture of the girl and she looked the same as in the dream. How did that happen? Coincidence? Imagination? Something of the fifth dimension? But most of all, Why did it happen?

Was Alice trying to send her a message? Was it an S.O.S in disguise? No. Why would a dead person need help? Their already deceased so what could possibly be wrong? Why was the girl sending her a message? Who is Alice really?

.

.

.

Who is the one known as the 'Red Albino' exactly?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Sayonara...for now ;)_**


End file.
